What's a Few Years?
by Shinigami Akumu
Summary: After spending more time with Ed, Russell starts to feel strangely towards him. Could it be love? Roy’s liked the little alchemist for quite some time now, but how can he compete with a guy like that? [edited repost]
1. He Likes Who?

-1Hello everyone! This is Aku-chan, re-posting this story because FFN decided to be an asshole and delete it just because it had some stupid lyrics in a chapter…which were there BEFORE their retarded rule about lyrics even existed. Assholes…but let's not get into that. I'm editing the story as well. Also posting it on AFF, so when it gets to the yummy part, I will attempt to give the url to you all in code, since FFN doesn't like us to use them. Lol Well, after AFF's move. Enjoy, people. This chapter, I realize now, is WAY short. Sorry.

**

* * *

What's a Few Years?**

Chapter 1: He Likes Who?

As soon as Roy walked into his empty office, he shut the door and kicked over the nearest desk. "DAMN THAT KID!" One would usually assume he meant Ed-but not today. He sat at his own desk and tried to calm himself, but as soon as he saw the unsigned papers, he flipped them to the floor. "This is ridiculous. What kind of a name is that anyways? _Russell?_ Hardly impressive."

Russell Tringham and his younger brother Fletcher had recently come into town and were now sharing an apartment with Ed and Al. Problem was, Russell followed the short alchemist where ever he went. He also tried to make fun of Mustang on a regular basis-mainly every time he saw him. His office door popped open and he growled, but the intruder still came inside without hesitation. It was Hawkeye, who looked around momentarily, then quirked a brow. "Bad day, Colonel?"

He gave her a dull look. "Maybe."

"Please try not to trash the office anymore."

Mustang sighed and let his face smack the surface of the desk. He mumbled some curses under his breath.

Hawkeye ignored him and cleaned the place up. She also lifted his face from the desk, placing the papers there, before letting his head drop back down onto it.

"Why don't you sign these so I can go home, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry, Colonel. I was just checking on you on my way out."

"Dammit…" He sat up with a sigh and began signing things, not even reading what they were.

She looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You know, you just signed a paper saying that we won't have to wear mini skirts."

"Shit!" He pulled the paper back, and looked it over. "Colonel Roy Mustang, this is the newest mission that needs to be approved-you lied to me! That's a major offense-"

"My apologies, Colonel." She tried not to laugh and exited as soon as possible.

He sighed for the millionth time that day and continued signing.

* * *

Roy was _finally_ on his way out for the night when he turned the corner, only to bump into a certain blonde.

Russell dusted himself off. "Watch where you're going old man."

"Stop getting in the way, kid."

"Getting in the way of what, exactly?"

"As the commanding officer here, I believe you need to show me some respect."

He grinned. "I'm not part of the military."

Roy smirked in return. "Good point." He spotted a soldier down the way. "Lieutenant Havoc!"

Said blonde soldier stopped immediately and approached them. "Sir."

"Escort this child out of the building. A military facility is no place for kids or civilians."

"Yes, sir." Havoc looked down at Russell. "C'mon kid. Don't give me any trouble." Russell just directed a glare at Roy before walking off with Havoc on his heels. _Ed went home earlier...what's this kid doing here?_

Mustang sighed yet again-he knew Ed would hear about it later, but there wasn't much he could do about it. _Why does this kid attack me anyways? Does he know I like Ed? But even if he did, why-unless…HE likes Ed? _Mustang couldn't really figure it out, and it gave him a headache all the way home.

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid Colonel!" An 18 year old Ed whined. (That makes Al and Russell 17, if you remember. Fletcher would be…uh…you know, I have no idea. We'll say 14, m'kay?)

"Nii-san…it's not his fault that you have a mission."

"I just got back! He's always bugging me!" Ed put on his best Roy voice and snapped. "Sooo, you ruined yet ANOTHER city, Short Metal Alchemist?" He smirked. "You're costing the military more money than you're getting it!" Ed sighed.

Al giggled and looked at his brother suspiciously(Yes, Al is in his normal body. However, for this story, we're going to say Ed still has an auto mail arm and leg). "You like the attention, don't you, Nii-san?"

"_What_? No! Why would I want attention from that stupid guy? He makes me wish I _was_ invisible!"

Al didn't seem convinced. "Do you like him?"

"_What_? Okay, Al, I don't know what kind of books you've been reading lately…but, apparently, you've got this all wrong. Even if you ignore the fact that he's an _old_ guy-"

"And that he's _way _taller than you-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed glared, but his brother was the one person he didn't always jump on for calling him short. "Anyways, if you ignore all of that and the fact that he treats me like a kid and makes fun of me-Al, it's just a stupid thing to even think! I'd have to be an _idiot_ to like a guy like that! Besides, you lose your job if you mess around with a coworker!"

"So…you're an idiot, then?"

Ed pounced on his brother, but didn't hit him. "AL! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Russell happened to walk in about then, but they didn't notice yet. "YES YOU DO!"

"STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT I LIKE-" He jumped off his brother and plopped into a chair. "Yo, Russ."

Russell gave him a strange look. "Who were you talking about?"

Ed jumped on Al again and covered his mouth before he could speak. "No one!"

He grinned. "No one, huh? Is little Ed-could he possibly be-in _love_?"

Now Ed jumped on Russell. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A BEAN WITH EYES, KID, BUT IT BETTER NOT BE ME!"

He didn't look impressed. "Being one year younger doesn't make me a kid…not when I'm taller than you."

"I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!"

Russ smirked. "Sure you are. But if you were tall, you wouldn't be as cute."

Ed blinked, completely dumbstruck and Al was silent.

Russell figured he'd better change the subject before Ed asked. "Where's Fletcher?"

It took a moment, but Al was the first to recover. "He's sleeping."

"And you guys were yelling like that?" And poof, he was gone! What an extraordinary escape! Well, not really. He walked off to his room that he shared with Fletcher.

"Nii-san…"

"_Don't_ you even say it, Al…"

"He likes you!"

Ed groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!"

"You're all crazy!" And with that, he stormed off to the kitchen to eat.

Russ watched silently from his doorway with a smirk on his face.


	2. Mission Exchanged

It's me again. I'm trying to get this whole thing up today, but I may only get half way. Luckily dinner will be in the oven for the next three hours, so I have time. To first time readers please review and tell me what you think! To those who have read it before, I'd love to hear what you think of the editing! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Mission Exchanged

Ed took his time getting to Mustang's office the next morning. Sure, Hawkeye had told him to hurry, but he felt no need to rush just for-

"Took you long enough, Full Metal."

Ed sighed. "Sorry, Colonel." _Since when do I apologize…?_

"Forget it." He shuffled the papers on his desk. "I had you come here to let you know that I've reassigned your mission to someone else."

Ed stared in disbelief. "…really?"

"Really. I'll notify you of your next mission at a later time." _And maybe ask you over for dinner._ "You're dismissed."

"Thanks, Colonel!" Ed was gone in a flash, running home to spend time with his brother and friends.

"…yeah." Mustang set the papers back down on his desk. "You better not forget it…Ed."

* * *

"I'm back!" Ed pounced on the nearest person's back-which happened to be Al.

"Did you come back early to tell us you've confessed?" Al was rewarded with a smack on the head for that one.

Russell looked amused. "Confessed what?"

"Nii-san's love for-"

Ed covered his mouth. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE DAMMIT!"

Al rolled his eyes to signal that his poor brother was just in denial. He had already spilled it to Fletcher, though, so it was only a matter of time before-

"OH! That Ed's in love with-" Ed moved at lightning speed and covered Fletcher's mouth as well, then gave Russell a look.

"Do I need to grow another hand for you?"

Russell shook his head. "I don't know what they're talking about." Russell isn't conceded(only some of the time), but he still thought-hoped-they meant him.

"You know, Nii-san…I thought you said you don't care what people think?"

"Of course I don't care! Let them talk all they want-"

"Them how come you take so much offense to something you don't think is true?"

Ed blushed and turned away. "W-Well, it's more important what you guys think of me…"

They all glanced at each other, but said nothing.

"I'm going for a walk." Ed walked right back out the door he had just come in.

Al ran to the door. "Wait! Nii-san! What about your mission?"

"Colonel passed it to someone else!"

Al got a smile on his face. _Maybe Nii-san just needs a push in the right direction._

* * *

Mustang yawned as he lazily walked on the way to the usual bar. He was a little depressed that Ed didn't even bother to ask him if he needed anything else done. _But he's just a kid…so I guess it makes sense. _Roy looked up at the dark gray clouds-apparently it was going to rain. Not that he minded.

At the same time, Ed happened to be looking at the very same clouds. Thus, they smashed right into each other. Ed, being the lightweight, fell on his ass. Roy blinked.

"Full Metal?"

"Colonel?"

They stared for a moment, but Roy snapped out of it first. "My apologies, Ed." He offered his hand to help the blonde up. _He has wonderful eyes…_

"You…" The small alchemist gave him a funny look. "You actually called me by my name!"

Mustang pretended that it didn't matter. "We're not on military grounds."

Ed finally took his hand(take note that both hands had NO gloves) and couldn't help but notice how soft it was. Once he was up, Mustang reluctantly let go and it began to rain.

"Um…where were you heading to, Colo-er-Roy?"

Hearing his first name from Ed was like music to his ears. _I can't tell him I was going to a bar to drink myself stupid since tomorrow is my day off and he was depressing me. _"No where in particular. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my apartment is only a block away…would you like to come in from the rain?"

They were already soaked, and they both knew it. Yet…it didn't seem to matter.

"Okay, Ed."

Said short alchemist just turned and lead the way, Mustang quickly at his side. _Damn my short legs._

Ed didn't think about what he was doing to himself until he got inside the door. When Al and Fletcher gasped in unison , he gave them a death glare and they disappeared from sight.

Russell looked up from his book and stared in shock.

"Look who I dragged in from the rain!" Ed sweat dropped and tried to ignore the obvious tension in the air.

"Well, if it isn't the old guy." he stood and snapped his book shut.

"And the kid."

"Welcome to our humble abode. Please feel free not to stay for too long." And with that, he went off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ed sweat dropped again. "Russ!"

Mustang gave him a funny look. "'Russ'?"

The blonde looked up at the colonel and then shrugged. "I don't know what's with you two, but I don't think I want to get involved…"

"He-"

"It's a love affair gone wrong!" Russell called from the kitchen, cutting Mustang off.

"_What_?" Roy was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who had said it.

"I'm kidding! Can't you two stiffs take a joke? The old man I can understand, but _you_, Ed?" He sighed and sat down to eat his sandwich.

Mustang could see that this wasn't going anywhere. _How can I ever get close to Ed when this guy is around?_ "Maybe I should leave…"

Ed seemed confused. "Why?"

"Well, if it isn't obvious, the kid in there hates me."

_His speech is a lot more relaxed when he's not working. _"Give me your coat, it's wet." Roy complied-how could he say no? After Ed hung both of their coats up, he frowned. "And maybe if you'd just call him by his normal name he wouldn't mind you-I'd know."

_I'll keep that in mind. _"You don't understand-"

"Understand what?" Ed disappeared from sight for a moment, but came back with two cans of soda, giving one to Mustang. He then plopped down on their small couch and Roy followed suit.

_Understand that he's in love with you and trying to steal you away from me!_ He was feeling a lot more frustrated than he let on."Understand that he has some kind of grudge against me."

"A grudge?" When Mustang nodded, he frowned. Ed was really confused, but felt there was no reason they couldn't fix it. "Well, why?"

"How should I know? I don't remember ever giving him a reason to attack me."

Said blonde walked into the room. "Yeah? I don't know about that."

"You have something against the Colo-Roy?" Ed just seemed to confuse himself more by the minute.

Russell smirked. "Yeah, I do." He gave a dramatic little pause. "I have a problem with the way _the Colonel_ watches you."

Roy pretended there was nothing to worry about and sipped his soda.

"_Watches_ me?" Ed gave him a funny look. "What are you trying to say?"

Russell shrugged. "He's a pervert."

Said 'pervert' nearly spit out his drink. "WHAT?"

The smirk stayed firmly in place. "You heard me. You're a lecherous _old man_."

"You have a lot of nerve-"

"So do you."

Ed just watched them stupidly. Al to the rescue!

"It's not like Nii-san doesn't look at the Colonel-"

"AL!" Ed immediately jumped on him and covered his mouth. _The worst part of that is that it's true…no! Wait! It's not! Not, not, not, not, not!_

Mustang couldn't believe his ears and Russell was at a loss for words. Fletcher to the rescue!

"He's on your couch, Ed-jump him!"

"FLETCHER!" Russell covered his mouth. "Since when do you talk like that?" But all he got was a mumbled reply which sounded suspiciously like 'Since I started hanging out with Al.'

Roy looked at Ed. "Is that true…?"

"N-No! Of course it isn't!"

"I see…" _This is madness…better get out of here before my image is degraded even further. We don't need these awkward situations at work. _Mustang grabbed his coat and slipped the wet item back on. "It's better that way, I'm sure…" He opened the door and left-back out into the rain.

The four just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"Fletcher, I need to talk with you." Russell pulled his little brother off to their room for a 'talk'. "Fletch, you need to stop working against me."

"Against you, brother?"

He sighed. "Don't tell anyone, but…I'm in love with Ed."

"_What_?"

"Shh! Keep it down!"

"But-how?"

"I don't know…just-after you get to know him, he isn't so bad-in fact, he's rather…great. So-just-don't work against me like that anymore!"

"Okay…I'm sorry…"

"Good…c'mon now, let's get you something to eat."

_I need to tell Al-this could mess up his plans!_


	3. Confessions

Hi yet again! This is going slower than I expected, but that's alright. I want to make sure that I edit it well. I realize the chapter are very short…my FF8 story has the longest chapters of them all, and that's just a recent thing. When I started on here, all the chapters were very small. Sorry! I realize the conversationg between Ed and Roy during their meal is a bit awkward…I tried to fix it, really! Also, I realize their relationship is coming together rather quickly. That's because at the start Roy already had the feelings, and Ed probably had them, but never really considered it until it was shoved in his face. Please bear with it and enjoy anyway!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions

Roy poked his head into the office, even though it was his day off. After all, it was important. "Maes, I need to speak with you."

Hughes got a big smile on his face. "Sure, Roy! Come on in!"

Roy shut the door and sat down on a hard chair. "I have a problem…"

Maes gasped. "Don't tell me you haven't figured out what to get Elysia-chan for her birthday yet!"

"Her birthday isn't for three months…" Mustang sweat dropped.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask…" Roy sighed. _This is so… _He felt stupid, but he had no choice. "…how did you get Gracia to like you?"

Hughes got a giant grin. "Mustang! Are you actually looking to settle down? That's perfect!"

"…something like that, I suppose."

"Wait a moment…" Hughes whispered. "You mean there's actually a girl who _doesn't _like you?"

Roy sweat dropped again. "You could say that, Maes. So, how did you do it?"

"Well…" Hughes jumped into story mode like an old man and went over everything-even how he got her to marry him-bringing out pictures of Elysia all the while.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Mustang tried not to laugh, not even sure if this was funny or plain _sad_. "She's in the military-blonde hair, gold eyes, and really short…"

Hughes' eyes almost popped out of his head. "You don't mean…"

Roy gave him a bored look. "Three guesses, the first two don't count, Maes." he answered dryly.

Maes laughed his head off. "I-I had no idea you swung that way!"

"I _don't_. This is special-he looks like a girl anyway!"

Hughes paused briefly and got a mental picture of Ed in a wedding dress with his hair down and curled. Then he burst into laugher again and ran away while Mustang tried to set him on fire.

* * *

"Oh no! Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not! My brother is in love with your brother!"

"Fletcher, this is so terrible!"

"I didn't know he loved him! If I did, I wouldn't have said-"

"But what are we going to do?"

"You mean what are _you _going to do. I had to promise I wouldn't go against him…so you're on your own, Al."

The taller boy sighed and sank into a chair. "But nii-san isn't in love with him…what am I going to do?"

"Well, you could go to plan B!"

Al looked at him stupidly. "We had a plan B?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "Here's what you do…"

* * *

Both older boys were sulking in their rooms. Well, more like Russell was sulking and Ed was thinking. Fletcher went to try to comfort his brother somehow.

"Brother?"

Russell sighed. "What is it, Fletcher?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay…"

"I suppose I'm perfectly fine for someone who basically just got beaten out."

"Beaten out?" Fletcher sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Did you see the way he looked at the old man? How he answered when asked if it was true? He's starting to think about it…I don't even have my foot in the door anymore!"

Fletcher hated playing on both teams, but his brother's happiness came first. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"Well…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ed's room…

"Nii-san…"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Can you do something for me?"

Ed blinked. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Meet me outside Central's main shopping center in an hour, since it's your day off, okay? And dress nice!"

Without any more explanation, Al ran off and Ed stared after him. "O…kay…" _There's something not right about that…_

* * *

The phone in Roy's house rang. He had gotten out of the office before Hawkeye spotted him and made him do paper work on his day off. With a sigh he picked it up. "Mustang."

"Colonel, this is Alphonse!"

Fear gripped Roy. Had something happened to Ed? "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine! But I need you to meet me in front of Central's main shopping center in an hour."

"Why?"

"It's important. And dress nice!" _Click._

Al did a little victory dance while Mustang stared at the phone, then put it back down. _Important? Dress nice? This is odd…_

* * *

Mustang had showed up a few minutes early. He wasn't in a suit and tie, but black dress pants and a loose, white button-up shirt. He figured that was classy enough for meeting with Al. _He never told me why…_ At just that moment, an out of breath Alphonse ran up to Mustang and shoved a paper into his hand.

"Good luck, Colonel!"

"Wha-wait! Alphonse!" But it was too late-he was gone. _Good luck?_ He looked down at the paper, only to find that it was reservations for two at one of the shopping center's restaurants. Mustang stared. _What is this supposed to mean?_

Roy got poked in the side. "Hey, Colonel, have you seen Al?"

Mustang turned his head and got a look at the most delicious outfit he'd ever seen Ed wear. Black, baggy jeans and a skin-tight, long sleeve, black shirt. He snapped out of his trance a moment later. "Oh-Alphonse? I just saw him. He gave me this." He showed the paper to Ed.

"Dinner reservations for two at-we were set up!"

"What?" Mustang stared at him.

"WE WERE SET UP!" Ed fumed. "I'm going to smash his face when I get home…"

_Sneaky kid_..."Well, we may as well make the most of it and have something to eat, right?"

Ed blinked. _Like…a date?_ "I didn't bring my money."

"I have mine. Don't worry about it."

Ed blushed, but he followed Roy inside. _I'm not a damn girl! I can pay for my own damn food! What am I doing?_

* * *

The dinner went amazingly well-for two people who seem to hate each other while at work. They talked about different little things and enjoyed themselves well enough. But Ed had been thinking…and wanted answers.

"Colonel-erm-Roy…"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean yesterday?"

"About what?" Roy directed his attention to his plate.

"When you said…that it's better that I don't like you."

Mustang decided to keep the reason completely political and ignore other obstacles. "The military doesn't like that kind of thing. We would be prohibited from any contact at work, if they were to know…if they didn't suspend or fire us."

"That's it?" Ed thought for a minute. "What about age?"

Roy sweat dropped. "That as well, I suppose…but I wouldn't consider it to be an important factor." He couldn't believe Ed was actually asking him about it.

"Why not?" _Not that I…care or anything…._

_You're being amazingly mature… _"Age isn't important. As long as you love someone, I don't think it should matter."

Ed stuffed his face to hide his smile. For the first time, he felt like he was finally getting to know Roy on some kind of personal level. And when you got down to it-the guy wasn't half bad.

* * *

After their food, they walked around for a while.

"What do you want to look at?" Mustang didn't really care for shopping, so he'd let the blonde take charge.

"Um…" Ed suddenly felt this need to seem more adult to Roy. "We could look at…clothes…or something…"

_Your clothes would all have to be specially made-or from the boys section. _Mustang smirked. "How about the movies?"

Ed grinned nervously. "Sure." He tried to hide his blush, but Roy got a small glimpse of it.

They picked through the movies and games for a good couple hours. Roy would pick one, Ed wouldn't like it-Ed would pick one, Roy wouldn't like it…but they always ended up laughing. Ed had never really heard Mustang's laugh before, and he found himself falling in love with the sound. They both ended up with several items, which Roy paid for. Ed felt bad about it, but Mustang assured him that he made much more money than the mini alchemist.

* * *

They stepped outside into the cool night air. "Thanks for…hanging out, Roy. And paying for everything." Ed sweat dropped. _Never thought I'd be hanging out with **you**…it was…so different._

"Mm." Mustang thought for a moment. "How did you get here?"

"Walked. You?"

"Drove. Come on, I'll drive you back."

"Oh…okay." _What's this nervous feeling? Don't tell me I like him like that! He's just a friend to hang out with! Al's getting to my head. _They got in the car and drove in silence, but it didn't take long to get there. "Thanks for the ride, Roy." Ed began getting out.

_It's now or never…the opportunity Maes babbled on about…_ Roy grabbed hold of Ed's flesh arm before he could get all the way out. "Are…you busy Sunday?"

Ed blinked. "No, I don't think so…" _What are you…really asking?_

"Would you mind…" Mustang tried to put the words together without sounding stupid. He had no trouble asking girls out-but this wasn't like any other person he had ever been with. "…coming over to watch one of the movies we bought?"

Ed was dumbstruck and again tried to hide his blush. "That'd be…fine." _Girls blush! Girls blush! I don't blush!_

"7 good?"

Ed snapped out of his thoughts. "I'll be ready."

"I'll see you then." Ed shut the door and Roy sighed with relief. After he saw the object of his affections was safely into the building, he pulled away to go home, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach.

Russell saw the whole thing from his window.


	4. The Difference

Woo, chapter 4 up! Again, they're getting into their relationship pretty fast, but I'm sure I did it for a reason…probably. Ed does a lot of thinking in this chapter. There was a little less of it before, so I made him question it more. I think that makes sense, right? I also change scenes pretty quickly...what's up with that? Ah, well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Difference

Ed walked in the door and came face to face(more like face to chest) with an angry Russell and he was slammed up against the wall before he knew what was going on. "H-Hey!"

Russell kept a firm grip on his shoulders. "What the hell was _that_?"

Ed blinked. "What was what?"

"I told you, that guy's a pervert!"

Ed gave him a funny look. "No he isn't…"

"Ed!" Russell sighed. "Everybody knows he's the biggest womanizer in the whole military!"

"…I'm a guy."

"That's not the point!" He growled in frustration. "Look, it's obvious he's after you. So just stay away from him, alright?"

Ed smiled a bit. "Since when do you care so much about me?"

"Since we became…friends." Russell paused and let Ed go. "Speaking of that, you wanna check out a movie Saturday? There was this one that just came out to theaters…"

"Uh…sure." And with that decided, Ed skipped off to his room-not literally-to dream about a certain Flame Alchemist.

* * *

The next day at work, Roy didn't act any differently, and now Ed knew why.

_"The military doesn't like that kind of thing. We would be prohibited from any contact at work, if they were to know."_

_Why am I thinking about it, anyways? It's not like we're a couple or something. There's no way he likes me like that. To him, I'm just an annoying kid. And I don't like him like that either! Gay? Me? The two words practically form an oxymoron…_

_"Would you mind…coming over to watch one of the movies we bought?"_

_So what's this feeling I get every time he brushes past me-every time I see him? But I'm going to the movies with Russell tonight…IDIOT! It's not like it's a date. Since when do I think so much?_

So, of course Ed hadn't noticed when a certain Colonel towered over him. "Full Metal."

"Wha-huh?" Ed looked up at him.

"Sunday. 7. Correct?"

"Oh-yeah. Sunday. 7."

"Good." Roy started to walk back to his office, but stopped. "Oh, Full Metal."

"Yeah?"

"Don't daydream while you work."

Ed smiled nervously. "Right."

Roy returned the small smile and went back to his mountain of paperwork.

Havoc leaned over Ed's desk. "Since when are you and the Colonel so buddy-buddy?"

Ed shrugged and continued on his report to avoid giving anything away with his eyes. _SINCE WHEN DO I EVEN KNOW ANYTHING TO GIVE AWAY?_ "We're not 'buddy-buddy'."

"But you're not trying to kill each other." Havoc wiggled the cigarette in his mouth, then changed topics randomly, which Ed was grateful for. "I haven't seen that blonde cutie around lately…" He looked at Ed again. "Have you?"

Said small alchemist gave him a goofy smile. "A cute blonde? I haven't seen any new women around-"

"Shh!" Havoc looked around. "It's not a woman."

Ed blinked. "It's a….a MAN?"

Havoc glared at him. "Is that so hard to believe? I'm bi."

The smaller blonde was ready to pull his hair out. _There's a million gay men in the military! Since when?_

He shrugged off the look Ed was giving him. "So, have you seen him?"

"I don't think so…"

"Damn. I'll have to find out where he lives." Havoc jumped up and went to go find out.

Ed sighed, finally able to work on the boring papers in peace. Of course, it wasn't for long. Soon a picture was put in front of his eyes, obstructing his view.

"LOOK! Isn't Elysia-chan wonderful? She's almost 7 now! And every time I come home she begs me to take her to the park! And how could I resist?"

Ed smiled nervously. "That's great, Major…"

"So, what are you getting her for her birthday?"

"Uh…"

"What's that? A special new doll? Great idea! She'll love that!"

Ed stared at him. "Did you…need something? I'm kind of busy here and-"

"Well, Ed, you're at the time in your life when you're looking for that special girl…or guy." Ed gave him a look of horror but Hughes pretended not to notice. He was doing it for Mustang's sake, and for Ed's-he didn't have parents anymore, after all. "I was at that age not too long ago! And…"

Hughes went on and on about his 'finding your soul mate' talk. He made small references to Mustang without actually using the man's name. So, unless Ed read into it, he wouldn't notice. The blonde alchemist just continued to do his paperwork while he half listened. _Why is everyone so interested in my love life lately? My **non-existent **love life…_

* * *

By the time Ed got home, he was tired and had a small headache, though he had forgotten his evening wasn't over.

"There you are, Ed!" Russell stood and closed his book. "You sure worked late today."

Ed yawned. "Colonel gave me more paperwork to do."

Russell mumbled "Evil bastard…" Then shoved Ed off in the direction of their rooms and the bathroom. "Get ready!"

After taking some aspirin and changing his clothes, Ed emerged, feeling a little better. He wore a long sleeve red shirt and black pants. Russell looked him over, which made him nervous, but then he grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

The movie was fairly decent, though he lost track of what was going on when Russell took his hand for the second time that day. _Why is he doing this? _

_"I told you, that guy's a pervert!"_

_"No he isn't…"_

_"Ed! Everybody knows he's the biggest womanizer in the whole military!"_

_"…I'm a guy."_

_"That's not the point! Look, it's obvious he's after you. So just stay away from him, alright?"_

_"Since when do you care so much about me?"_

_Mustang doesn't like me like that. What the hell is going on?_

After the movie, they grabbed something to eat. Ed wanted answers, but couldn't bring himself to ask the questions. 

"What'd you think of the movie?"

Ed blinked, being torn from his thoughts. "It was good…um, I got a little lost at…some point."

Russell smiled at him-a different smile than Ed had seen before. "Me, too."

* * *

When they finally got back into the apartment, Ed was rather relieved. It was already late, though, and Fletcher and Al were asleep.

"Well, thanks for the movie and the food…night." Ed crept off to him room, but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around him from behind. He froze and mumbled "W-What're you doing?"

Russell whispered into Ed's ear. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Ed could feel younger boy's breath upon his neck." Y-Yeah…"

He could hear the frown and disappointment in Russell's voice. "But you're off work tomorrow…don't tell me you're going out with _him_?"

"We're just watching a movie we bought…" Ed suddenly felt this need to defend himself. _Why do you want me all to yourself? What do you have against Mustang?_ _Why do I have all these questions with no answers? _"There's nothing wrong with it." He broke away from the taller boy before he could answer. "Why'd you take my hand during the movie? Why do you care? What do you have against Roy? _How come I'm the only one who **doesn't** know what's going on_?"

Ed could see all the hurt in Russell's eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"Look, forget it-"

"Ever since I first met you in Xenotime…" He paused before continuing. "There was something special about you that I couldn't place. Something special…to me…" He turned and disappeared into his room.

Ed just stared after him for what seemed like hours. "Does that mean…you like me?" _Agh…this is going to drive me crazy!_

* * *

The next day, Ed was ready by 6:30. He had been avoiding Russell all day and it seemed like the other blonde was doing the same.

"Nii-saaaan…" Al popped up in front of his brother. "You're looking awfully nice-where're you going?"

"Uh…" Ed looked away. "To a friend's house to watch a movie."

"A friend, huh? Is it Colonel Mustang?"

"…maybe."

"Yes!" Al danced around a little until a very sad looking Fletcher came walking in.

"Al…"

"What's the matter?"

Fletcher pulled him aside so that Ed couldn't hear(though he could anyways). "My brother's been crying all day and he won't tell me what happened…"

"Crying…?"

Fletcher shrugged. "He's not as tough as he acts-I'm sure you understand…having the same kind of brother and all."

Ed tried not to take offense to that and slipped away. After some hesitation, he tapped lightly on Russell's door.

"Go away, Fletcher, I said I don't want to-" Ed poked his head in. "talk…" He turned his head away, but Ed had already seen the tears. "I don't much want to talk to _you_ either."

Ed wasn't usually the kind of person to outwardly show affection, except maybe with his brother. Nevertheless, he sat down next to Russell and pulled him into an awkward hug. "I'm…sorry…" And the two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. The younger blonde pondered if it meant Ed cared for him…until he heard a car beep. Ed stood and walked to the door, leaving without another word or glance, not quite sure how he felt about it all, himself.

* * *

The small alchemist tried to forget it all, since he felt it wouldn't be fair to dump his bad mood on Mustang, who seemed to be quite happy this evening. He also looked quite sexy in a fairly tight white t-shirt and faded jeans. _What the HELL is wrong with you? Don't think things like that!_ _No, no, no…_

"Does pizza sound good?"

He was broken out of his inner monologues again. "Yeah-that's great."

Mustang smiled a little and left Ed sitting on his couch while he ordered. They'd have a little while to wait, but that wouldn't matter so much.

_"He's on your couch, Ed-jump him!"_

The blonde alchemist blushed at the memory just as Roy happened to walk back in and sit beside him.

"It'll be a few minutes. Should we start the movie or wait?"

Ed thought about it for a minute. He had never been a fan of pausing movies. "Let's wait." He fiddled with the can of soda nervously.

"How're things going at your apartment, Ed?"

He looked down at the thought. _Do I tell him? Can I trust him? What am I…really doing right now?_ "Not so good…"

"Ah…" Mustang gave him an amused smirk. "It must be difficult being the oldest one there-as well as the shortest. Never a good combination."

Ed blinked in surprise before getting angry. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ROCK IN YOUR SHOE THAT'S SO TINY YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL IT'S THERE?"

Mustang was laughing at him by now, and Ed was about ready to jump the man and hit him in the face when the doorbell rang. Roy patted the blonde on the head like a child. "I'll be right back." The smaller man(boy?) just growled in response.

Mustang returned a second later and set down the box of pizza. Afterwards, he put in the DVD, which was a movie he knew Ed didn't like the box of. However, he'd seen it before and was sure the little guy would like it if he gave it a chance. As it started up he grabbed the remote and then turned off the lights. Mustang sat back down next to Ed as the DVD came to the menu.

"Oh, man! I knew you'd pick this one!"

Roy laughed a little to himself, but Ed made no further complaint. So he pressed play and started munching on pizza, just as the object of his affections was doing. He admittedly had a bit of a hard time paying attention to the movie when Ed would lick the sauce off his fingers. The small alchemist was oblivious to his staring and quite happy-which Mustang guessed was a good thing, from what he had been told.

_"How're things going at your apartment, Ed?" _

_"Not so good…" _

_I wonder why? Is Russell giving you trouble…? It makes me happy to know…that you can forget it all when you're with me._

* * *

By the time the movie ended, most of the pizza was gone, which Mustang knew, was not because of Ed.

"You eat like a bird." He paused for a moment as if in thought. "No wonder you haven't grown."

"I AM NOT A DAMN GRAIN OF SAND BETWEEN YOUR TOES!"

"Sure you are." Roy stuck up his socked foot and wiggled his toes. "Funny, it must be too small to feel."

Ed growled and jumped on Mustang, just like he had known the blonde would do. He smirked up at Ed from their...convenient position on the couch. Suddenly, he pulled the small alchemist down onto him and kissed the boy passionately, pouring out all the feelings he had kept inside for so long.

Ed only fought it for a moment before kissing Roy back and opening his mouth a little to allow the Flame Alchemist's tongue access. _What…am I…? I shouldn't…can't… _A little battle of domination was waged in Ed's mouth, which Mustang ended up winning. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, the braided boy looked down at him. "…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you…like me?"

Roy smiled and ran his fingers through Ed's hair. "You're so beautiful…"

"Please tell me why…" Ed was worried there was no reason at all-that Mustang was just doing it for amusement.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question…" He looked right into Ed's eyes with all the honesty he possessed. "All I know…is how much I need you."

_I'm…needed?_

Roy leaned up and kissed Ed once again.


	5. Finding Out

Hi AGAIN. I know, I know…Ed seems a little too sure of himself in this chapter, at certain points. I tried to fix it but…well, you guys know how that goes. I can only fix it so much without writing a whole new chapter, which I told myself I wouldn't do. The ending is a little awkward, I think…Enjoy…or something!

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Out

"Does this mean we're…?" Ed didn't know how he wanted to put it. Was there even a way to put it? Should he even try to figure it out, or just pretend it never happened? He wasn't sure he wanted to go back home…but he wasn't sure he wanted to stay there either. After all, they had work the next day.

"Boyfriends?" At Ed's hesitant nod, he continued. "Well, that depends on you."

"On…me?"

Roy sighed. "Let me be blunt. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want a part of, Ed. If you agree to this…you need to tell me you completely understand what you're getting into."

"Getting into? You make it sound like it's a load of trouble-"

"It is. But that's not all it is." Mustang looked away. "It's…more than worth the risk, to me." He sighed again. "Between our ages and the military…we'll have our hands full trying to hide it."

Ed's voice was just a whisper. "I don't…care…"

"What?"

"I said…I don't care. It's worth the risk…to me, too." _What am I saying…? What am I…agreeing to?_

Roy smiled up at him. "Are you sure?"

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Don't let me change my mind."

Mustang pulled the smaller man to him and held him close. "Ed…"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me tonight."

The blonde's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I-I can't…"

"Why not?" He sounded disappointed.

"I don't have my clothes or anything…"

"So wear mine."

Ed hated having to say it, but "They're too big."

"I have some smaller things you could fit in."

"Roy, I don't know-" Ed was cut off by a kiss and pulled into Roy's bedroom. _O-Oh no…he's not going to…? Please don't…don't be…what everyone says you are. Please…prove them wrong…_

But surprisingly, Mustang simply stripped down to his boxers and started to crawl into bed. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you tired?"

"O-Oh. Yeah." Ed did the same and slipped in beside his boyfriend. _Boyfriend…_ Roy pulled him close and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next morning, they woke up a little…late.

"Shit!"

"Shit is right!"

"Try these." Roy tossed him one of his skin-tight black shirts and a pair of tight black pants. He knew they'd be baggy on Ed, though.

The short alchemist pulled the shirt on, and, as expected, it was a little baggy. _What's skin-tight on him is baggy on me?_ He sighed and slipped on the pants, which were also a bit big. "Uh…do you have a belt or something?"

Roy gave him a funny look of disbelief and dug through his small closet. He eventually came up with a black one. "How's this?"

Ed put it on slowly. "Well, it almost goes around me three times, but it's okay…"

Mustang laughed and dressed himself in his usual military uniform. Ed didn't have to wear it, since he was still so small. Roy felt a little bad for him-it wasn't his fault. The auto mail probably messed up all his growing. He was doomed to be tiny forever. Not that Roy minded.

After they were fully dressed, Ed grabbed his red coat, and they jumped into Roy's car and drove off.

* * *

Mustang dived into his office just on time and Ed started his boring task of organizing files. They didn't speak to each other, but Roy happily did his paperwork instead of blowing it off until the last second.

Of course, Hawkeye had to notice. "You seem happy today, sir."

He thought about it. "I suppose I am. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm also hungry. Full Metal, are you hungry?"

Ed hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Hawkeye."

"Sir."

"Get us some breakfast, would you?"

She glared at him and walked off mumbling. "I'm _not_ your servant…"

Roy just laughed to himself and continued his work. Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

While Russell made the three of them breakfast, he tried not to lose his temper. _I **know **Ed didn't come back last night…_

Fletcher sat at their small table next to Al. "Did Ed…stay at the Colonel's house?"

"I think he did…" Al had a huge grin on his face, which he replaced with nothing when he saw Russell's scowl.

"Uh-brother-there was a guy…his name was…um…oh! Jean Havoc, I think. He wanted to know if you're free this weekend." Fletcher hoped to himself that his brother would just accept.

"Maybe if he stops smoking. Next time he calls, tell him that."

Fletcher and Al's hearts sank. Apparently Russell liked the short alchemist a lot more than they thought. The rest of their breakfast was in silence.

After they were done, Al pulled Fletcher into his room. "This is perfect!"

"What is?"

"Lieutenant Havoc and Russell!"

Fletcher shook his head. "It won't work. My brother likes your brother too much."

"That's why we have to make it work."

"Make it work?"

Al grinned. "Let's help Lieutenant Havoc capture his heart!"

"But how?"

"Well, here's the plan…"

* * *

Ed walked into the cafeteria and almost passed up a spaced out Lieutenant Havoc. "Hey…did you find that guy yet?"

"Yeeeesss…I called his house."

"And?"

"His little brother answered." He sighed.

"Little brother-wait a second…"

"His name is Russell Tringham…it's stupid, though. He's just a kid…I shouldn't-"

"I think you should."

Havoc wiggled his cigarette and eyed the boy suspiciously. "And why's that?"

Ed looked away. "You two…would look good together." _Like me and….Roy?_

"Hmm…I guess we would. What's with the weird attire today?"

"Ah-what are you going to say to him when you call next?"

"I'm not sure..." He continued to contemplate it while Ed picked a fairly empty table and had a seat to eat the…not so appetizing food.

Hawkeye joined him a moment later, not looking all too happy. "What's going on with you and the Colonel?"

"W-What?"

"I know it's something. You two came in the same car today."

"He gave me a ride." _Why do you have to be so smart? Why do you watch him like…well, like a hawk?_

"Hmm…then why was he so happy today?"

"Is it really necessary to do investigations on me behind my back?"

Hawkeye jumped. "My apologies, sir."

"If you want to know so badly, just ask."

"Why were you so happy today…sir?"

"If you must know, I met with the love of my life yesterday."

"T-The…what?"

He knew she was crushed, but there was no reason to lie. "We watched a movie and ate pizza. I had a wonderful time-that's why I'm so happy."

"I…see…please excuse me." And with that she just got up and left. She wasn't going to mention that Ed wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Or the fact that what he was wearing was too big for him...or even that the Colonel had sat down awfully close to the small alchemist-of whom he'd never sat with before.

Roy sighed with relief. "I know she likes me, but…"

"S-She does?"

Mustang smirked. "Don't worry, Full Metal. She's no competition…"

"Am I really…" he whispered. "…the love of your life?"

"I like to think so…" Roy smiled and wanted to kiss the blonde so badly…but knew he had to hold back. This was going to be tougher than he thought.


	6. Possessive Problems

Chapter 6 already. Yaaaay! Now a friend is forcing me to RP at gunpoint, so the editing will go even slower. XD Oh well! I tried to fix the slightly awkward conversations between Russ and Ed, as well as between Russ, Ed, Al, and Fletch. Did it work? I'll fix the titles for the drop down box when I get them all up. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6: Possessive Problems

The second Ed got home he was assaulted.

"Nii-san!" Al jumped on him and he fell over.

"Al-ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, Nii-san!"

"It's okay-just get off me!" Al climbed off and grinned. Ed narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so glad to see me?"

"Well…you never did come home last night from the Colonel's house…" His grin got wider. "Did you stay the night?"

"No! I just got home late and left early! It was a long movie!"

"Well, if that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard." Russell stepped into the room with Fletcher.

Ed growled. "And how would _you _know?" _Hawkeye watches Roy and Russell watches me? Maybe this is all a bad idea…_

Fletcher seemed to be feeling very awkward and shy. "Well…Russell did stay up the whole night to see if you'd come back okay…"

"…" Ed felt guilty again. "Well, as you can see, I'm just fine. I don't need you guys to be watching out for me like I'm a little kid."

"Did you sleep with him?" It was a quiet question coming from a certain tall blonde with very hurt eyes. Everyone fell silent.

"No-Yes-No-Yes-well, not like that!" Ed looked away. "We didn't _do_ anything."

"I see…" _That's what they all say. _Russell turned away from them. "So I guess that means…you're his now, huh?" He walked off to his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't want Ed to see his tears.

"Nii-san…"

"Don't, Al."

"Actually…I wanted to ask you for a favor, Nii-san."

Ed gave him a confused look. "A favor?"

"Yes…Lieutenant Havoc likes Russell. He called here twice! But…Russell doesn't like him. So…"

Fletcher continued. "We'd like it if you would…help us out."

"Wait a minute…"

_"Hey…did you find that guy yet?"_

_"Yeeeesss…I called his house."_

_"And?"_

_"His little brother answered."_

_"Little brother-wait a second…"_

_"His name is Russell Tringham…it's stupid, though. He's just a kid…I shouldn't-"_

_"I think you should."_

_"And why's that?"_

_"You two…would look good together."_

_"Hmm…I guess we would."_

_That's right! Havoc told me that today…and I encouraged it._ "We're not going to pull tricks on him, are we?"

"Why not? We did that to you-" Al covered Fletcher's mouth and smiled innocently at his brother.

"Yeah, I _know_ you guys tricked us into getting together! But I'm going to see if I can just talk to him first."

"If you say so…"

"It's your funeral…"

"Funeral?"

_Russell slammed Ed up against the wall. "What the hell was THAT?"_

_Ed blinked. "What was what?"_

_"I told you, that guy's a pervert!"_

_Ed gave him a funny look. "No he isn't…"_

_"Ed!" Russell sighed. "Everybody knows he's the biggest womanizer in the whole military!"_

_"…I'm a guy."_

_"That's not the point!" He growled in frustration. "Look, it's obvious he's after you. So just stay away from him, alright?"_

Ed sighed and poked his head into Russell's room again, hoping not to be met with too much violence.

Russell glanced at him, then stared out the window. "Go away, Edward."

"Uh oh, you're using my full name." Ed sighed at his lame attempt to lighten the mood and let himself in.

"Since when does 'go away' mean 'oh yes, come right in!'?"

"Since I decided that I'm not going to leave you alone. Just because I'm…with Roy, doesn't mean I can't still be friends with you." _That sounds so pathetically lame…_

Russell snickered. "It's not like you know anything. I'd rather be alone, at this point."

"I know enough-"

"_You don't know anything_!" He sighed and looked out the window again. "You don't know what it's like…to love someone with all your heart…only to find them with someone else."

_With all your heart…? _Ed scratched the back of his head. "Well, when we were little Al and I argued over who was going to marry Winry…but she always preferred Al. So every time she wanted to play 'Here Comes The Bride' with him, I was left alone…"

"That's not the same, Edward…not even close." He frowned. "We're not little kids anymore. We're adults…the feelings of love and loneliness aren't the same. We grew up wanting to marry our best female friend no matter if she was pretty or thin…because when you're a kid, you don't think like that. And now here we are…not even looking for girls at all. And what they look like and how they act matters a lot…even if we say it doesn't. It just isn't the same."

"I know that." Ed sighed this time. "I just want you to be happy…"

"I can be…but not without you."

"What about Havoc? He's a good guy-"

"He smokes, which I can't _stand_."

"He could quit."

"He won't. And he wears the strangest cologne…"

"You could ask him to change it." Ed didn't even bother to wonder how he knew.

Russell sighed again. "Ed, I don't want-"

"Why can't you stop being so stubborn?"

"Why can't you stop asking?"

"Why can't you just go out with the poor guy?"

"Why can't you just understand?"

"Understand _what_?"

"THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, IDIOT!"

Ed fell silent after that and looked away. _What can I say to that…?_ "I don't see why…there's nothing good about me-"

Russell pulled Ed into his arms. "Everything is great about you. The way you smell, the way you walk, what you wear, your cute temper, your golden hair and eyes, even your height. I love everything about you…" He caught the soft lips of a now off guard Ed, and kissed him gently. "…especially the way you taste…"

Ed pulled away and blushed. "D-Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because…" _I don't…want…_

"Because you're afraid?"

"What the hell would I be afraid of?"

"Falling in love with me…when you have someone else."

Ed had nothing to say to that-it was slightly true. He was in love with Roy, but he certainly didn't want to fall in love with Russell and screw around behind his back. _Maybe I can make you not love me…but I don't want to lose you as a friend._ "Yeah, well, I'm not in love with you. Stop trying to make it that way, Russ…we're just friends, that's all. That's all it can be." Ed left the room and missed the tears that fell from Russell's eyes.

"Dammit, Ed…"

* * *

At work the next morning, Mustang was in a great mood. He was going to have Ed over this weekend to watch another movie-with Chinese food this time. That is, until he saw the packet on his desk. He knew it meant a mission, but who cares? He could pass it off to someone else again. However, upon opening it, he found a small message from the Fuhrer himself stating that this mission was specifically for Full Metal and was not to be passed along as pervious ones meant for him had.

When Hawkeye came in to find Roy's face smashed against his desk, she knew something wasn't quite right. "Are you alright, Colonel?"

"Hawkeye, give me a promotion. I'm tired of following orders."

She blinked. "…yes, sir."


	7. A New Mission

I don't have much to say about this chapter. Mushy moments between Roy and Ed were a little awkward. The rest seems fine. Man, these chapters really _are_ short. When compared to Ed's height…they're shorter than him. ((gets killed)) Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Mission

Ed knew something wasn't quite right when he got called into Mustang's office.

"Full Metal…"

"What is it…sir?" He had almost forgotten to be polite since he and Mustang were now…the thought made him blush.

"There's another mission, and the Fuhrer himself requested you to do it. I can't pass it off to someone else…which means this weekend will have to be moved to next weekend. I don't know exactly how long you'll be gone."

Ed's face fell and he sighed. "What kind of mission?"

"Apparently someone in Lior has obtained a lot of red water and is doing experiments with it. The Fuhrer wants you to stop these people and dispose of the red water, or bring it back here for study."

"Scar's long gone, though…"

"It might be a new Homunculus…since they're always being made." He paused. "Ever since I got these papers, I've been thinking, Full Metal…"

"Thinking what?"

He turned his chair and stared out the window. "Are you still after the Philosopher's Stone? I mean, another one-to get your arm and leg back."

Ed looked down. "I hadn't really thought about it…I'm sure not going to kill people for it. And we already know the red water is useless-"

"So you're just going to keep your auto mail limbs?"

"I guess so." He paused, then grinned. "Besides, I wouldn't be the Full Metal Alchemist without them."

"That's true." Roy faced him once again. "I just don't want to see you suffer…"

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Just report here like normal with your things and I'll see you off."

"Alright…"

"Dismissed."

Ed gave him a small smile and disappeared, even though he was unhappy to have to go.

* * *

Ed yawned when he walked through the door. Usually when he got home, he was welcomed and jumped on-but not today. _Where is everybody?_ Hearing a noise, he snuck into the kitchen and got the jump on Al.

"AH! Oh, Nii-san! Don't scare me like that!"

He grinned. "Sorry, Al. Couldn't resist." He sat down at the table. "So what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Russell and Fletcher are in their room. And I'm…well, here."

"I have a new mission."

Al almost seemed excited. After all, who wants to stay cramped up in the apartment? "When do you leave? What do you have to do?"

Ed frowned. "I leave tomorrow…and it's a problem with red water. So I think Fletcher and…Russell should come along."

"Alright! A mission with just the four of us again!"

Ed blinked. _Again?_

"What do I hear about a mission with the four of us?" Russell and Fletcher strolled in, right on cue.

Al got hyped up. "We all get to go on a mission again!"

"And what is this mission?"

Ed sighed, getting rather tired of repeating himself. "Someone's misusing red water in Lior…and I'd like you and Fletch to come along…just in case we need to get rid of it."

"Whatever." Russell turned and started to walk out. It seemed like he couldn't stand to be around Ed for more than five minutes lately.

"Is that a 'yes' whatever or a 'no' whatever?"

He seemed to think it over for a moment. "…a 'yes' whatever."

Ed grinned. "Thanks."

"Uh huh." And he went back to his room.

Ed sighed the moment Russell was gone. "Does that guy hate me now or what?"

"No…" Fletcher gave him a look of sympathy. "He's just hurt. So…he figures the best way not to seem hurt is to ignore you or be mean."

_Is that any way to solve things? Can this even be 'solved'? _"I'm going to pack my things…" Ed moped off to his room.

* * *

Ed sat in Mustang's office the whole next morning. Roy ignored his paperwork, and they just watched each other. A few minutes before he was supposed to leave, Mustang closed the doors and pulled Ed into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Roy…?"

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you…but I can't hug you before you get on the train, so…"

Ed pulled the taller man down and kissed him roughly. Their tongues danced and when they broke for air, he whispered. "I'll be back in no time…don't worry about me." _This…has to be the right choice._

"Russell's going with you…"

"So?"

"I don't know what he'll do…"

"He won't do anything." Ed hadn't told Roy about his kiss with the other boy. _I shouldn't worry him over crap that means nothing._

_Russell pulled Ed into his arms. "Everything is great about you. The way you smell, the way you walk, what you wear, your cute temper, your golden hair and eyes, even your height. I love everything about you…" He caught the soft lips of a now off guard Ed, and kissed him gently. "…especially the way you taste…"_

"Alright. Come on, we should go." Ed nodded and grabbed his bag, following Mustang out the door.

* * *

At the train station, Roy gave Ed a small map of Lior, the place of his mission was indicated on it with a red dot. "There's possibilities of an underground base…be careful, Full Metal."

"I told you…don't worry." He wanted to hug Roy again, but they couldn't, and Russell was glaring daggers at him anyways. They boarded the train and waved to Mustang and the other Military officers that had come to see him off. Ed could have sworn he saw a sad glint in Mustang's eye, but he blinked and it was gone. The train pulled away, and a deathly silence fell upon them.

Ed tried. "So-uh…"

"Yeah." Russell added, and that was it.

"This is so stupid!" Ed sighed. "What, we can't even be friends now just because you're jealous?"

The people on the train stared, and voices were lowered. "We are friends, Ed. But you have to understand that it isn't exactly easy to be around you."

"And why not?"

Russell glared. "Since when is it easy to be around the person you love, knowing all too well that they belong to someone else?" He stared out the window and everything went silent again.

Ed whispered "I don't belong to anyone…I'm not some item…"

"I wasn't implying that you were."

"You said I belonged to him."

"It's just something people say. You belong to him-he belongs to you. Who cares?"

"You do, obviously."

"Well, you don't care that I care, so forget it."

"You're so difficult…"

"Shut up and stare at your map."

"It's better than staring at _you_."

"Don't let it get sucked out the window."

"I wish _you'd_ get sucked out the window."

"If anyone gets sucked out, it'll be _you_, your royal shortness."

"OKAY WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO TINY THAT THEY WEIGH NOTHING AND CAN EASILY GET SUCKED OUT THE WINDOWS OF SLOW MOVING TRAINS?"

Russell smirked. "You, obviously."

Ed jumped on him and punched him in the face. Of course, Russell hit him back with just as much force. Their brothers separated them, but they both ended up with quickly bruising cheeks.

They both mumbled at the same time "Bastard…" Then Russell stared out the window, and Ed stared at his map. Al and Fletcher sighed. _This is going to be one hell of a long trip._


	8. The Red Water of Lior

Holy crap-did I name two chapters "The Red Water of Lior"? Damn. XD This chapter is REALLY short, and mostly humor. Sorry that I keep mentioning how short they are, it just bothers me-since I write long ones now a days. On with it!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Red Water of Lior

Mustang was depressed that the little alchemist was gone, but he wasn't worried.

"So there's red water in Lior?" Hawkeye was sorting through the papers on her desk.

"Mmhmm…" Roy cleaned the windows randomly.

"Aren't you worried at all? Some dangerous people seem to always be involved with the red water…"

"Not at all."

Then she knew. "So who'd you send to keep an eye on him?"

Roy smirked and jumped down from the window sill. "Lieutenant Havoc will be out sick this week."

"That ruins his attendance record and his chance for a promotion…"

"It's not a problem. Once I become Fuhrer, I'll give him one." _And all short alchemists will have to wear mini skirts!_

* * *

Ed, Al, and Fletcher had fallen asleep. It was an awfully long train ride, and Russell was getting bored. None of them had noticed the suspicious character that is Havoc in the seat across the aisle. He had a black wig on, so his hair was much like Roy's, but the face gave it all away. So he wore an inconspicuous hat, coat and pair of sunglasses. Russell took the band out of Ed's hair and watched the golden locks fall loose. _Won't he be surprised when he wakes up…_ He also picked up the fallen map and looked it over for himself-Ed wouldn't hand it over while he was awake.

Fletcher stirred from his brother's movements. "Are we there yet?"

"Just about. "

"You didn't sleep?" Fletcher looked worried and Russell's expression softened.

"I'm not tired. Don't worry about me, just make sure you're ready."

"Who's worried about _you_?" Russell gazed across from himself to meet hostile gold eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, Sleeping Shorty."

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!" That woke Al easily.

Russell quirked a brow. "You sure know how to make a scene. No wonder they send you on missions to destroy things-stealth just isn't possible for you."

Ed growled and was about to jump him again when his hair fell into his face. "…who touched my hair?"

The taller blonde smirked. "You sound like a girl." He took the rubber band and shot it at Ed, which hit him right in the forehead.

"OW! Geez-what the hell is your problem? One minute you confess you love me and the next you're trying to hurt me!"

"You're dating an old guy-it's not like you care. I think you'd rather have me try to kill you than try to kiss you." _Maybe he's dating that guy purely for the thrill…_

"Yeah, you've got that right!" Ed turned to the window and rebraided his hair, the rubber band in his mouth. Russell had never really watched Ed braid his hair before, and was fascinated.

Havoc pretended he didn't hear all of that and stared at the floor. They would be there any minute, and he'd have to trail them all the way through the city and would end up being their secret backup. He wasn't an alchemist, but he had lots and lots of guns. _Why did I even do this?_ He had presented the idea to Mustang as soon as he found out Russell was going. _So Ed's in love with an old guy-maybe the Colonel? Ha ha, that'd be a riot. And Russ is in love with Ed?_ Havoc sighed. _This is hopeless…I'm stupid. Of course he'd like someone his own age. To him, I'm probably just another old guy. Great._ It made him want to quit the dumb mission and go back, but he remembered what Mustang had told him.

_"If any of them come back injured…you'll be sorry you volunteered. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

When the train jerked to a complete stop, the people getting off stood and grabbed their bags. Russell almost bumped into Havoc on the way out.

"Oh, sorry." But Havoc didn't reply, in case they knew his voice well enough. The five stepped out and looked around. The 'old guy' sat down on a bench and pretended to read something while he waited for them to get on their way.

Russell tugged on Ed's braid. "So which way?"

"Don't do that." He snatched the map from Russell and looked it over. "We have to head to the north most part of town…from there we'll spend the night and investigate tomorrow."

"Nii-san, how long do you think it'll take?"

"To investigate? I don't know, Al."

"Well let's go already." Russell grabbed his brother and began dragging him along.

"Fletcher-wait up!" Al started running after them. "Nii-san! Hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Havoc got up and started following them, but carefully keeping his distance.

* * *

After a while, Ed started to notice the black clothed figure. Whenever he snuck a peak over his shoulder, the man would be there. He tugged on the tall blonde's shirt. "Russ, there's someone following us…"

"What?" Russell looked, but Havoc had ducked out of the way just in time. "There's no one back there, you idiot."

Ed looked and saw no one. "But he's been following us this whole time!"

"Oh, right! And, he just happens to disappear when anyone but you looks, right?"

"Dammit, I'm not kidding! It could be one of the guys we're going after. Someone might have tipped him off…"

Russell just burst out laughing. "That makes so much sense! Like anyone knows what the military is doing." He frowned. "If _anyone_ from inside the military tipped them off so they could kill us, I'd place my money on that old guy. _Colonel Mustang_." He laughed to himself at the name. "Edward Mustang…no, it just doesn't fit."

"Oh, and Edward Tringham does?"

Russell smirked. "Well, now that you mention it…"

The younger brothers sweatdropped and once again, they were oblivious to Havoc's presence as they entered the inn.

* * *

Once inside the room they'd received, they had a small issue with sleeping arrangements.

"I don't want to sleep with my brother! He moves too much!"

"What? Fletcher-no I don't!"

"I'd rather sleep with Al!"

"Al…?" Ed stared. _Could Al and Fletcher be…? No way. Al would have told me…right? Agh, I'm starting to wonder if everyone's gay! Everyone I know! They all must be…_

"But then Nii-san would have to…"

"I'll sleep with you, Edward." Russell purred jokingly-if it was even a joke.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" He grabbed Al's arm. "I'm sleeping with Al, and that's IT."

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Ed mumbled as he turned over onto his back, next to Russell.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you. I'm trying to sleep."

"Dammit…"


	9. Homunculus

I, surprisingly, didn't make many changes to this chapter. I think it's pretty fine as is. A couple spelling errors, but that's about all I had to do.

* * *

Chapter 9: Homunculus

"Mmm…" Ed awoke slowly in Mustang's arms and sighed contently. But as he opened his eyes, it all came back to him and he realized he was cuddled up against Russell, who was holding him protectively while sleeping. Resisting the urge to jump away scream out 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME IN MY SLEEP?', Ed tried to crawl out of the bed without waking the other blonde. It took a long time, but eventually, in small movements, he managed to escape. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. _What a face to wake up to._ He snickered.

The sky was a dark, dreary gray and it seemed like it would start pouring rain any moment. _Lovely whether to have to do a mission in. Great for reduced visibility. Why am I so sarcastic this morning?_ Glancing over to the other bed, he found that Fletcher was snuggled up to Al much like he had been with Russell. Only, he was pretty sure that their cuddling was by choice._ I'll have to ask Al about that later._ With that thought, he went off to the shower.

* * *

Russell awoke when he heard a door opening and the clank of metal on tile. Like Ed, it took him a few moments to remember where he was, but he found his pillow smelled like Ed. It made him want to go back to sleep-that is, until he saw a certain short alchemist that had just gotten out of the shower. Ed was digging through his bag for his clothes in only a towel, with his hair down and wet. Russell stared, but managed to close his mouth-it was all he could do to keep from drooling.

"E-Ed?"

"What?" Ed turned to face him with the cutest annoyed look Russell had ever seen, and he blushed a little.

"Nevermind."

Ed gave him another funny look and proceeded to dig for what he was going to wear today. Al and Fletcher moved a little, but they weren't awake yet. Picking out the usual black tank top and sexy black leather pants, Ed disappeared back into the bathroom. Unaware, or perhaps just uncaring, that Russell was staring the whole time.

* * *

When he emerged, Russell, who had apparently been waiting, went past him to take his own shower. He didn't say anything to Ed at all, much less how sexy he looked. Ed yawned and braided his hair lazily, while watching the two younger brothers sleep. _I suppose it would be…cute, if I was going out with Russell at the same time. But…I don't want that. I have Roy…and he wouldn't hurt me, right?_

_"Everybody knows he's the biggest womanizer in the whole military!"_

Ed sighed.

"Nii-san…it's so early and you're already unhappy?" Ed took note that even though they were both awake, neither pulled away from the other.

"Not unhappy, Al. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Ed decided to avoid this topic at all costs. Al wanted him with Mustang, and Fletcher did, too, at first. But now he was sided with his brother, whom he cared for very much. "Uh…hey, are you two…"

Fletcher blinked. "Are we…what?"

Ed blushed at his own words. "Are you two…together?"

Al grinned nervously. "I suppose I should have said something, but…we didn't want you mad, nii-san."

"Why would I be mad, Al?" Ed was a little confused. He wasn't aware of it, but Russell was listening from the bathroom doorway while he dried his hair with a towel.

"Well…"

Fletcher looked a little unhappy. "Because you don't like my brother."

Ed frowned. "But that has nothing to do with you. How long have you been hiding it?"

Al blushed and looked out the window. "Couple weeks…"

"Don't keep things from me anymore, Al." He sighed. "It…bothers me to know that you don't think I'd be okay with you being happy. You _are_ happy, right?"

Al nodded. "Well, yes…"

"Then that's all that matters. Girl, guy, friend's brother, a _cat_, I don't care, Al. As long as you're happy." His hair was long since braided and beginning to dry.

"Well, at least _someone's_ happy." Russell came from his listening place in just a pair of black cargo pants-he had conveniently forgotten his shirt. Ed tried not to notice his fairly well built chest, but it was hard to ignore. Russell reached over Ed and grabbed his tight black shirt, then pulling it over his head.

When Ed was paying attention again, he noticed Al and Fletcher were _both_ missing. "Hey…"

"What?" Russell gave him the annoyed look this time.

"Don't tell me they _both_ just went into the bathroom to…" The shower water started running and you could faintly hear two voices. "You're kidding me…" _They're…**that** close already?_

Russell snickered. "As long as they're happy, right?"

"Right…"

* * *

"Okay, all we're doing today is a looking around. I need to know all entrances and exits, who you see around, and what they're doing."

Russell gave him a look. "Since when do you plan things out instead of just raiding the place?"

"Since I learned that when you have a plan, it's harder to get screwed over." He distantly remembered years ago when he'd raided the fifth laboratory and almost gotten killed. Things back then were done in a hurry, but now there was no rush. He wasn't in the military for a reason anymore-except maybe a paycheck. It paid for the apartment the four shared, and that reason in itself was enough. He wasn't sure whether he cared about the Philosopher's Stone anymore…if he could get his hands on one, he would use it, since the damage had already been done. But he had sworn to himself that he would never be the one to do that damage.

* * *

When they reached the place, they saw a huge church, which was no surprise. That's what Lior used to be about. Now it was just a normal town, with normal people. In fact, it was the same church Ed had been in all those years ago…it had been fixed up back then, but now looked uninhabited and unkempt.

"I'm getting really tired of churches with underground bases."

"Yeah…" Russell stared up at it.

"We'll split up. We can cover more like that. Russ, get the back. Al, the right side, Fletcher, the left side. I'll take the front."

Russell frowned. "Stop trying to play the hero."

Ed grinned. "I am the hero. You're just my sidekicks. Now, let's go. We'll meet back right here in, say, 15 minutes."

The four of them split up, with one man in dark clothing following them. Since they were separate, Havoc would have a hard time keeping an eye on all of them. So he just had to pray that no other would get into trouble while he watched a different one. Russell almost saw him again, so he decided to follow Al first. The young alchemist just walked along the sides, looking through all the windows, so Havoc doubted he or Fletcher would get into any trouble. Russell was next, which he was pleased about.

There was apparently no door around the back, so the boy just wandered about, looking through windows. Havoc frowned. _Ed really is trying to play the hero…he went in the front and left them to just look!_ When he glanced at Russell again, the tall blonde was gone. _Where'd he-_

"Don't move." Havoc complied. "So my companion was right…you've been following us after all." Havoc didn't like him saying _companion._ "Now tell me your name and your agenda."

Poor Havoc tried to make his voice deeper and slowly turned around, keeping his face hidden. "Don't worry about it."

"What? You're not in any position to not tell _me_-"  
Havoc grabbed the boy and kissed him roughly, then ran. Just like he thought, the alchemist stared in shock, his hand to his mouth, and did not follow.

* * *

Ed had stepped into the church, and it looked just like any other he had ever seen. Pews went in neat little rows all the way to the front. The room was empty…except for one woman prying at the front. _It's hard to believe anyone still cares about this place…that's why it'd make a good place for the red water experiments._ He stepped closer, but stopped as the woman stood.

"What are you here for, boy?"

"…I was about to ask you the same question." The voice sounded so familiar, and when she turned to him it made sense. It was Rose(aka Rosie)! He wanted to reach out and hug her-when the thought hit him. He had been told that she had died earlier that year and been buried. He hadn't seen it for himself…but something didn't look right about this person. _Homunculus? Who tried to bring you back…? Your son?_

"I am here to pray. Though I am not quite sure why."

_Because homunculi still have some habits from when they were live people…_Ed panicked and wanted to get out of there right away. Homunculus were nothing to play with, and maybe he knew how to kill them, but he'd have to find out where she was buried first…and that would require asking her son. The boy was small yet, but he hated Ed more than anything. He blamed the blonde alchemist for his mother's death and involvement in all the bad things that had happened years ago. _There's no way this kid is leading the operation, though._

"Well, maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"I would hope so." _Because if I see you again, I'll kill you, boy._

* * *

When Ed appeared at the front with the other three, he wasn't feeling so well. _So many people I care about have been turned into Homunculi…_ "You guys won't believe what happened to me."

"Funny." Russell smirked, though it lacked the usual charm. "I was going to say the same thing."

Ed noticed he looked white as a sheet, but was sure that he, himself, didn't look any better. "What happened to you?"

"I…owe you an apology, Ed. There was a man following us. I caught him."

"You did? Seriously? Where is he?"

"That's the problem…he…well, he kissed me and ran away."

The three gaped at him. "He did _what_?"

"You heard me." he sighed. "So what happened to _you_?"

"I found a Homunculus. Only…"

"Only what, Nii-san?"

"It's…Rose."


	10. Unforgotten Kisses

Not much to say for this chapter either. A few small errors, but overall alright. Longer than some of the others, too. XD I think I'll finish editing tomorrow, though. Goodnight to all, and happy reading!

Chapter 10: Unforgotten Kisses 

The whole rest of the night, Russell couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. His lips tingled and he knew he should find it absolutely disgusting that some stranger, who could have a disease, kissed him out of no where-yet he didn't. _There's something about it-about that kiss. It wasn't like the kind of kiss someone who wanted to hurt you would give. Who is that guy? I'm going to find out before we go back, dammit!_

"Pay attention, Russell!"

He snapped out of his trance. "I _am_ paying attention."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm paying _enough_ attention."

Ed sighed. "Okay, listen. Now that it's dark, we have to sneak around and find Rose's grave. I don't really know where, but we'll just have to peak over fences and stuff…"

"Basically a wild goose chase."

Ed shrugged. "Would you rather fight a Homunculus that doesn't die?"

"…" That shut Russell up.

"Thought so. Since the rebellion, there's about three large cemeteries…and one private one. My guess is for the private one on the property of Rose's son." Ed didn't add the fact that the kid had guards and a high fence. He also didn't mention the fact that the kid hated him. That's why he was going to keep all the danger to himself-it wouldn't be fair to have the boy's wrath taken out on anyone but himself, who was deemed to be solely responsible for Rose's death.

* * *

When they got there, Ed was the only one who wasn't gaping at what he saw. A fairly large house surrounded by very tall walls with two guards stationed at the front gates. Why everyone thought this kid was such a hero was beyond the short alchemist.

"How are we supposed to get in there, you idiot?"

"_We_ aren't. I am. You're going to have to stack up and shove me over."

"_What_? Are you crazy?"

"Nii-san, why don't we just distract the guards? The bars on the fence gates are far enough apart-you could fit in!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M SO SMALL I COULD FIT THOUGH A CRACK UNDER A LOCKED DOOR?" Ed calmed. "Besides, we need to save that way for me to get _out_. There won't be anyone to boost me from the other side. So, when you see me, distract the guards and I'll slip through."

Al looked hurt. "Nii-san, why does it have to be you? I'll do it!"

"Because, Al…" Ed turned away. "I'm the lightest one, even with my auto mail. I'll be the easiest one to push over…and I'm probably the only one who can fit through the bars, as much as I hate to admit it."

Russell had finally had it. "_Why_? Why is it always _you_? Every time this happens you always push us aside and jump into the danger yourself!"

The short alchemist frowned. "It's my job…what kind of a soldier would I be if I ran away and let you guys do the dirty work? This is _my_ job, and _my_ problem. So I'll deal with it. I'm not afraid."

"It's not just _your_ problem!" Russell grabbed his shirt and almost lifted him off the ground. "When you asked me to come along, it _became_ my problem. And now you have to _deal with it_."

"Then it was a mistake to bring you with. Now PUT ME DOWN!" Russell did so and Ed sighed. "Let's go already."

They snuck around to the back of the building, and after checking for guards, they stacked up. Russell, being the tallest of the bunch, was on the bottom, and Al was on his shoulders. Fletcher would be the one on top, pushing Ed over as quickly as possible. He crawled up onto Al's shoulders and they looked like one big circus act as Fletcher held out his hands for Ed to stand on.

"Nii-san, hurry up! That hurts!"

"Yeah…Ed, hurry! You two are…heavy…and your damn shoes Al!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't forget to watch for me!" Ed took a leap and was over the fence at last. Russell promptly dropped Al and the three fell to the ground. After much grumbling and cursing, they hid near the front and watched.

Once Ed landed on the other side, he took a quick look-around. It seemed like a normal yard to him-green grass, a small pond-okay, so it wasn't normal for this desert city. It was especially fancy and he assumed it took a lot to maintain. However, he saw no graves. None at all. "Don't tell me we came here for nothing…" He cast his gaze downwards, only to find himself smashing flowers-the only ones in the whole yard. Looking to his left, he found an expensive stone, that stood quite tall with a single name: Rose.

It made him feel bad, but he started digging. _I'd use alchemy, but there's too big of a risk of being found out…_ A _click_ of a gun to his right made him go stiff.

"You get her killed, then rob her grave? That's pretty shallow, even for _you_, Edward Elric."

"…it's been a while, Christian." (I'm making him older than he should be, and the name is made up)

"Too long, when you're waiting to kill someone." The boy stood to be almost as tall as Ed, with dark brown hair and tanned skin. One of his eyes were closed and scarred over, which Ed didn't remember being there. His other eye was a bright, crystal blue.

"Kids shouldn't play with guns."

He grinned. "Short alchemists shouldn't climb fences." Ed opened his mouth, but the boy put his first finger up. "Uh-uh. You don't want the guards to come take care of you."

"You're not taller than me!"

"That doesn't mean you're not small."

"How did you know I was here?"

The kid looked around boredly. "You made so much noise, I'm surprised no one _else_ noticed."

In the moment he was distracted, Ed clapped and transmutated his gun into a metal brick. "Now, if you'll be a good boy and keep quiet…I'll tell you how I know you tried to revive your mom."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three gate watchers were getting a little nervous.

"What's taking that idiot so long?"

"Calm down, brother…"

"He should have been out already! What if he was captured?"

"Nii-san wouldn't get captured…"

"Right. Like he hasn't been captured before."

A twig behind them snapped and they all froze.

Russell tried to stay calm. "I bet it's that guy from earlier…the one following us. On the count of three, we turn and grab him. One…two…three!" The trio turned and jumped the dark clothed man. Al and Fletcher each held an arm. He struggled at first, then seemingly gave up.

"If you don't tell me your name and what you're up to, you'll be sorry."

Havoc grinned, but kept his face hidden and voice low. "I'm not afraid of some kid." BOOM!(for lack of a better sound effect) Havoc cried out at the sudden hit, then bit his lip, trying to keep up his façade. Russell had punched him in the stomach.

"What do you want with us?"

"Nothing you need to know about." BOOM!

"What's your name?"

He managed a grin. "Russell Tringham." BOOM!

"How did you know MY name?"

"Lucky guess." BOOM! BOOM!

"I'm tired of screwing around with you."

Havoc sighed. _Getting beat up by the person I love…ridiculous._ "I _wish_ you'd screw around with me."

"Perverted old bastard!" BOOM! Havoc got hit in the face and blacked out. When they were sure he was out, they put him down and searched his pockets. "No identification…"

"Hey, look!" Al pulled off a wig to reveal blonde hair.

"Holy shit…"

"Brother, it's Lieutenant Havoc!"

* * *

"Okay…" Christian rubbed his temples. _I can't believe I'm holding a conversation with this bastard. _"So you're saying my mom is a _created human_ and you saw her today. And that the only way she was created was because of my human transmutation attempt."

"That's right."

"And you need a piece of her former self to kill her…because otherwise she'll kill everyone else…"

Ed nods.

"Oh. Okay. That makes perfect sense…ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" He sighs and tries to stay quiet. "You expect me to believe that bullshit? If you saw her that means she's _alive_. I won't let you kill her again!"

"She's alive, but she's not your mom!"

"I demand you take me to her."

_Spoiled brat. _"Forget it! She won't know you! She doesn't have a soul!"

Christian glared. "Get out of here you damn military lapdog. I'm calling the guards now."

"Wait-don't-"

"GUARDS! THERE'S SOMEONE IN HERE!"

"Shit!" Ed transmutated the ground, grabbed what he wanted and made a hole in the fence with alchemy to escape. Ed started running, but turned back for a second, for a reason he'd never be able to explain. "You know…you wouldn't be so bad if you'd stop blaming me for everything and move on." After his wise statement, Ed ran off.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"…yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened, sir?"

"Grave robber that uses alchemy." He slowly walked over to the fence and clapped his hands together lightly before touching the brick and watching the hole fix itself. However, he buried his mother by hand.

"Sir, what did this guy look like? Do you know him?"

"No, I don't know him. Some shaggy guy with black hair."

"We'll look right into it, sir!"

"No, don't bother. He didn't take anything." He sighed. "I scared him away before he got any of her."

"What's this?" A guard picked up the metal brick.

"My weapon. I hid it like this to surprise the trespasser." Christian transmutated it back without much thought.

"What a wise decision, sir!"

_"You know…you wouldn't be so bad if you'd stop blaming me for everything and move on." _

"Yeah…"

* * *

Ed rejoined his brother and friends, panting. "Damn, they almost caught me…" Until he noticed the scene. "What's HE doing here?"

"Nii-san, he's the one who was following us!"

"Oh.." He looked at Russell who happened to be holding on to Havoc. "The one that kissed you?"

"Shut up!" Russell's face turned red.

The short blonde grinned, until he saw the giant bruise on Havoc's face. "So…why's he so beat up?"

"Um…I did it."

"You beat him up? Way to show how much you care!"

Russell kicked Ed who yelped and rubbed his shin. "Look, I beat him up because we didn't know it was him, okay?"

A half-awake Havoc mumbled. "I'm a good actor…"

Out of everyone, Russell seemed the most angry. "Idiot! Why didn't you just tell us it was you?"

"Thought I could get away…"

"What about once you knew you couldn't? Why did you keep pretending?"

"It's my…mission…"

Everyone gaped.

"Mission?"


	11. Broken Trust

Hello again, all! Hopefully I can finish all of the editing tonight. Wouldn't that be nice? Not too much change on this chapter either…but I have a feeling the next one will. x.x

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken Trust

The five had managed to make it back to their room at the inn without beating each other up too badly. Russell had a bruised cheek and Ed limped a little. Havoc was a complete mess. The cleaning lady in the hall gave them weird looks. Al and Fletcher seemed to be the only ones who could get along at all!

Ed and Russell tossed Havoc down onto the bed.

"Now, explain yourself." Russ crossed his arms.

"Only if you can promise me you're not going to tell Mustang that I told you."

"We promise." They all said at once.

Jean sighed and lit up a cigarette, not sure if he really believed the hasty agreement. "I offered to the Colonel that I could keep an eye on all of you. He was pleased with it, so I've been following you to make sure you don't get hurt. That's all."

Ed completely lost it. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT ASSHOLE STILL DOESN'T TRUST A DAMN THING I DO SO HE STILL SENDS HIS STUPID HENCHMEN AFTER ME LIKE WHEN I WAS 12!"

Havoc shrugged. "I don't know-you still _look_ 12."

Ed jumped on him and started using his auto mail to beat the shit out of the already bruised man. "I AM NOT AS SMALL AS A GOD DAMNED 12 YEAR OLD! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'VE GROWN FIVE INCHES!"

"Shit, Ed!" Russell pulled him off. "Take it easy! You're going to kill the guy!"

"GOOD!"

Al and Fletcher stared in horror at the whole scene. Jean's mouth was bleeding and Al quickly gave him tissues. "Nii-san doesn't mean it…"

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!"

Al gave him a look and the short alchemist fled for the bathroom to calm down.

Jean sighed. "I haven't been beat up like this since third grade…"

Ed glared at his short, grim reflection in the mirror. "This is so stupid." _I have grown…it doesn't even have to be height. I'm not a kid anymore._ "Why don't you trust me? Especially now…I thought…" He sighed and dropped his gaze from the unhappy boy staring back. "I thought…you'd treat me like an adult." _Guess I'm pretty stupid to believe that. You'll never see me as an equal. _

_"Only if you can promise me you're not going to tell Mustang that I told you."_

"No…" _I won't tell that asshole how much he's crushed me…I'll show him._

* * *

By the time Ed emerged, everyone gave him unhappy looks.

"What?"

Russell snickered. "You've only been in there for an hour. We'd like to get some sleep, you know."

"Can't sleep without holding my hand, Russell?"

"Actually, I wanted to brush my teeth. Maybe you don't care if yours rot, huh?"

Ed blinked, then he tried to run back into the bathroom to brush his teeth first. Russell got there in equal time, however, and they both tried to squeeze in.

"Dammit, Ed! You've already had your time in here!"

"I still have to brush my teeth!"

"You idiot." Russell pushed him out and slammed the door before Ed could try to get back in. The tall blonde took his sweet time and Ed just let Al and Fletcher go next. There was no point in trying to fight both of them. They even shared the bathroom when they brushed, so Ed didn't have to wait long.

"Your turn, nii-san!" Al gave him a comforting smile as he walked to their bed, holding hands with his love-even though it was such a short distance.

Ed watched them for a moment, before going back into the bathroom. _I want…a relationship like that. They're so happy. They look so good together and they don't fight at all. Why can't I have that? Roy still makes fun of me on a daily basis. Holding hands doesn't seem like something he'd do, either. And now this. What are you doing, you idiot? _Ed sighed._ Then again…is Russell everything Roy isn't? We argue like two old ladies. I don't know…should I give Roy a second chance?_

He exited the bathroom with his jumbled thoughts and crawled into bed next to Russell without even putting up a fight. For some reason, Ed felt really lonely now, drained of energy, and he wanted some kind of friendly comfort, no matter who it came from. He inched closer to the other blonde before being suddenly pulled into the other's arms.

Ed made a small sound of surprise, but Russell silenced him. "Shh."

"Why are you-"

"I know why you got so angry…I told you that guy is a bastard." He snuggled into Ed, who wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But it was comforting, nonetheless. "You can trust me…"

* * *

When the beaming sunlight tore Ed from his dreams, he groaned. It felt like he had only been sleeping for a few moments. His tired golden eyes cracked open and he was greeted with the sight of a dark blue shirt that looked vaguely familiar. Realizing who's chest he was sleeping against, the small alchemist almost jumped away like the other morning-before remembering that it was what he had wanted.

_"You can trust me…"_

"Is it time to get up already?" Russell murmured and buried his face in Ed's hair.

"Y-Yeah…"

Russell pulled away with a big yawn and sat up. Ed wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or not.

"Who gets the shower first?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to shower first, or not, Ed?"

"Oh-yeah. Thanks." _He's being…nice? The world is coming to an end._ Ed grabbed his clothes and jumped into the shower.

* * *

Somewhere around fifteen minutes later, Ed emerged from a steaming bathroom in today's choice of outfit: black cargo pants that fit nicely and just a regular black tank top. It was nothing special, but then again, Ed looked good in just about anything. Russell watched him for a little before taking over the already steamy bathroom. It seemed to happen that way every morning-even at their apartment. _How come I never noticed him examining me like that before?_ The short alchemist watched his younger brother sleep while he braided his still-wet hair. Ed then abruptly stopped and sighed, remembering his thoughts from last night.

_'I want…a relationship like that. They're so happy. They look so good together and they don't fight at all. Why can't I have that? '_

"You going to braid your hair or just hold it up all day?"

"Wha-huh?"

Russell sighed lightly and sat behind the shorter blonde. Gently taking the hair away from Ed's mismatched hands, he braided it carefully. "Rubber band?" Ed handed it over, and Russell tied it off. "There." He smirked a little and pulled his shirt on. "Sometimes you really make me wonder what you're thinking. You get such a serious face and forget all about what you're doing…a total zone out."

Ed frowned and looked away. "It's nothing important."

"Sure. That's why you stare off into space and cease all movement, right? I'm sure you were only thinking about something simple-like breakfast."

Ed's stomach gurgled on cue. "…well, now that you mention it..."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, they were once again in front of the church. They hadn't gone to Havoc's room to tell him they were leaving and he had probably followed anyways.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do…I don't know exactly what's down there, if anything. So we'll just have to deal with it as it comes." Ed took out the bone he had stolen the night before and broke it into four pieces, giving one to each of them. "If we have to split up at all, just use that and find me. Let's go." _Not the best plan ever, but…_

They cautiously walked in the front doors, but the Homunculus was not there. Instead, a boy was praying at the front, on his knees.

Ed couldn't believe his eyes. "Christian…?"

Said boy stood and turned around.

"Why are you here? How'd you even know?"

"I know what's going on down there…" He closed his single eye. "I was…funding it."

"You know that's illegal!" _I was so sure he wasn't involved…_

"I didn't know a Homunculus was involved. They said…" Christian sighed. "They said if I funded it, they'd give me the Philosopher's stone and my mom could live again."

"Christian…"

"I hate you, Edward…"

Ed grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Listen to me!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"The red water doesn't make the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Let me go!"

"They're using you!"

"You took away all I had!" He kicked Ed in the stomach and was released. "It's all your fault, you bastard!"

Ed coughed, holding his middle. "I didn't kill her…but you can't get her back like this!"

"The boy's wrong. Don't listen to him, Christian." They all whipped around, coming face to face with the Homunculus that used to be Rose. "He's lying to you. We need your help."

Christian stared. "Mom…?"

She snickered. "No. I am the current Envy." She cast a glance to Ed and smiled. "Now, if I recall…I decided that the next time I met you, you would die."


	12. Like Old Times

As suspected, this chapter took more work. A couple paragraphs rewritten and things cleaned up and detailed. (almost sounds like a work of art, eh?) This story was my most popular, having nearly(or was it over?) 300 reviews…when FFN deleted it. I feel like they cheated my readers more than me...because all the time they took to review me has been deleted, too. Like it never happened. That just isn't right...ya know?

**Ta da! BONUS! **I added a whole new segment at the end of this chapter, because I felt the conversation/interactions between Ed and Christian were incomplete. The story's been done a while-how does the new part fair?

* * *

Chapter 12: Like Old Times

She snickered. "No. I am the current Envy." She cast a glance to Ed and smiled-in a way that was haunting and empty. "Now, if I recall…I decided that the next time I met you, you would die." She stepped closer, but when Ed pulled the bone out of his pocket, she froze.

Ed grinned as he stood after recovering from the boy's swift kick. "It's too bad we have your weakness. I guess _I'll_ be the one to kill _you._"

There was a look of total panic and horror on her face as Ed ran towards her with his auto mail sword. However, at the last second, she moved out of the way and did a flip kick that smashed Ed into the pews. The cheap wood broke easily.

"Ed!" The other three alchemists set to work drawing symbols. Envy easily dodged the wooden stakes and fists of rock.

Ed ran at her again with the bone. "Why won't you _die_?"

She smirked and dodged him again, this time tripping the blonde so he landed on his face. "I'm not just _any_ Homunculus. I'm _modified_. It'll take more than some little scrap to kill me!" Ed rolled out of the way of another attack. Envy sprinted right and grabbed Christian while also transforming into him. Now it would be harder to tell who was who while the two fought.

"So what? Just hit them both!"

"No! Brother, don't do that!"

"He's right, Russell. We can't do that."

"Nii-san, there must be a way to tell…"

One boy knocked the other in the face, then was kicked back. They seemed practically identical.

Ed frowned. "Christian, give us a way to tell it's you!"

They both stopped and one yelled "Shut up, Edward! I hate you!" But as he yelled it, the other took out a large bone and shot his arm forward, using alchemy to bury the bone inside the (assumed)homunculus. He then pulled out the same silver pistol from the night before and shot the (assumed)Homunculus as many times as his bullet supply would allow.

"It's _me_." The two pairs of brothers stared at the (assumed)Christian. One could never be sure, that is, until the dead one leaped up a second later and stabbed his arm, which had become a stone spike, right through the real Christian's shoulder. The boy cried out in pain before he was dropped to the ground. Luckily, Ed was quick to act, retrieving the bone fragments from his brother and friends before charging Envy once again.

Envy couldn't seem to get the bone out of her body before Ed tossed the other pieces at her, then clapping to create the sealing transmutation circle on the floor. She flinched from the pain before slamming into the small alchemist, before he could touch the circle again to begin the sealing, and sending him flying-breaking more of the cheap pews in half. Before the others could react, Envy was 'pumped full of lead' and dropped into a bloody mass on the floor. In the mere seconds before she would get up again, Ed dived to the floor and touched the circle. It glowed a bright red and she dissolved moments later. With relief, they looked towards the door to identify their savior-only to find a bruised up Havoc with a trench coat full of guns(like the Matrix!).

Russell gaped. "You could have helped out earlier!"

"This isn't my mission. Besides…I slept in."

Ed dusted himself off and tried to help Christian sit down so they could do something about the giant hole in his shoulder. "This is all your fault, Ed…"

"_My_ fault? You're the one funding this circus!" He tore up the sleeve of Christian's shirt and tried wrapping the wound. "You can't be too mad at me if you're not calling me Edward."

He hissed as Ed touched the wound on accident and mumbled 'sorry'. "At least…you showed me the truth." The brunette sighed. "I know you didn't kill my mom. Some military people did when they found out she was, more or less, the leader of the resistance. You weren't even there…and I know that. You couldn't save her, though…as a part of the military and as her friend…it was just easier to blame you-a living person I could get revenge on."

"So you've wanted to kill him all these years for nothing?" Russell huffed. "That's stupid."

"No more stupid than _you_." Christian smirked.

"You little-"

Fletcher grabbed onto Russell's arm. "Brother! Take it easy!"

Ed let himself laugh a little, mostly out of relief. "I guess that's the closest to an apology I'll ever get from you."

"Nii-san…isn't this the same church we fought that one old guy in…?" Al tried to think about it-after all, it'd been a long time. At least five to seven years.

"Yeah. It has that underground basement."

"I wonder if the floor is still sand…"

Everyone else in the room just watched the two, clueless.

"This way, Nii-san!" Al opened the doors that lead to a long flight of steps.

Russell looked down. "How many are there?"

"What's the matter? Can't take a few stairs?" Christian's mouth was a straight line, but his eyes danced with amusement.

"You're one to talk, when you're injured. You're just like Ed-always having to play the hero!"

"Children…" Havoc broke in sweetly. "Can we get a move on?"

Three out of fiveangry 'children' hit the poor man and started down the stairs.

* * *

With lots of complaining, they got to the bottom, panting.

"Damn, that was a lot of stairs! How did you guys manage it?" Christian had started hurting about half way down, so Ed had carried him for the rest. Havoc offered, but the short alchemist wouldn't let him. They all shot glares in Christian's direction and he blinked. "What?"

"You've been down here before, haven't you?" Ed looked around, but it looked nothing like it had before. There was just a pair of doors, leading-where?

Christian shook his head. "No, but I know what's down here."

Ed crept away from them quietly, and, deciding to play FBI, kicked the doors in. The six of them could only gape at what they saw. It was a large, empty room-renovated and certainly in use only minutes ago. There was a small amount of the ruby liquid spilled on the floor, but no more than that.

They ran across the cat walks and down some stairs towards a door on the opposite side. Ed opened it and ran straight into a brick wall. It was obviously put there by alchemy. His nose bled, but he clapped his hands and put a hole in the barricade. They went through and up the _more_ stairs just in time to see a truck pulling away. The group ran after it, but none of them were any match for a speeding vehicle.

"SHIT!" Ed smashed his auto mail fist into the nearest wall. "She was just a distraction so they could get out of here…they knew I'd be prepared."

"But, nii-san…who tipped them off?

They all looked at Christian, who backed away with his hands raised defensively. "I didn't!"

Russell happily took the chance to attack the person he'd come to dislike within seconds of meeting. "Then who else? You saw Ed yesterday, didn't you? And you hate him, so obviously you wouldn't mind setting him up!"

"No…" They all stared at Ed, who's face was hidden by his hair. "Envy saw me yesterday…she must have known."

"There's no way she could have known what you were there for, Nii-san…"

"How many people actually come to this church anymore, Al?"

"Well…um…I don't know. None, I'd guess. No one believes it anymore."

"Exactly."

Russell crossed his arms. "What are you saying, Ed?"

"IT WAS DAMN OBVIOUS WHY I WAS THERE!" The short alchemist hid his anger behind his hair again. "I should have been more careful…I blew this mission." He turned away and walked back in the direction of the Inn. "Let's get our stuff…I'm sure the Colonel can't _wait_ to hear my report."

_I can't hate you for sending Havoc to look after us…you were right to do it. And I screwed up anyways. Since when have I not? I've been 'accidentally' destroying towns and lives ever since I joined the military…and you knew it all too well. _

"Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

Ed stopped. "We're leaving tonight, Christian."

"B-But, Ed! It's already dark and…it looks like it will rain. Why don't you all stay just one more night?"

_It must be…lonely. _"Fine." Ed sighed. "I call Havoc's room with Christian."

"_What_?" Russell frowned, sulking jealously. "Then who's going to be-"

Havoc wrapped an arm around Russell's shoulders. "Hey there."

He pulled away from the taller man roughly. "You're kidding! Ed-c'mon-tell me you're kidding!"

Everyone just laughed and kept on walking.

* * *

After saying goodnight to the occupants of the other room, Ed pulled off his blood-soaked shirt and fell onto the bed.

"Don't you want to take a shower?"

Ed thought about it for a moment. "No…" He yawned. "I want to bandage you properly and get some sleep. I'll shower tomorrow." He stood and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a first aid kit. "Let's see…gauze, disinfectant…I should probably stitch it up…"

"A-Are you even qualified to do that?"

Ed blinked. "Not exactly. I _see_ that look-so just pretend I am."

"_Pretend_!"

"Yeah. Calm down." Ed tried to reassure him with a friendly smile as he unwrapped the old 'bandage'. "Okay, I'll clean it first…ready?"

Christian shut his eye tightly and nodded after gritting his teeth. Ed touched the alcohol soaked tissue to the wound but the only sounds the younger boy gave were an occasional hiss or whimper.

"Okay…this could hurt…" Ed stuck the needle(which made him shiver, himself) into the boy and started sewing him up. He could have made Havoc do it, but felt responsible.

Christian hissed again. "Ah-ow…"

Ed stopped. "Is it okay? Do I need to be more careful?"

"No, just finish as soon as possible…"

* * *

In the other room, Fletcher and Al had curled up together and were sleeping soundly. Russell and Havoc, on the other hand…

"Don't get so close!"

"What's the big problem?"

"You!"

Havoc smirked. "You didn't seem to have a problem with me when I kissed you yesterday."

"T-That was-I didn't know who you were!"

"Yet you enjoyed it all the same…"

Russell tried to hit the older man, but Havoc wrestled him down, sitting on his abdomen, and pinned his arms above his head.

"You're such a pervert!"

"Yeah, I bet." He leaned down and kissed Russell again, this time a more gentle kiss. Amazingly, the boy didn't try to fight or pull away. Instead, Havoc was kissed back hungrily. _Poor kid…Ed's been rejecting him for so long…he must be sexually frustrated…_Havoc grinned a little as he broke the kiss for air and purred. "So, tell me…do I taste good?"

Russell took the chance and hit Jean in the face. "Not as good as Ed!" He turned over and tried to sleep.

"Damn…I'll have to find out what mouthwash he uses." Havoc curled up against the boy, who, surprisingly, didn't stop him.

* * *

"Ed…"

"Mm?"

The brunette paused a moment, before removing his socks. "How did you…get along without your mom, when you were just a kid?"

The chibi alchemist was already curled up under the warm blankets, listening to the pitter-patter of rain against the window. "I don't know…" He rolled over to look at the brunette. "It's not something you can just explain. It's…you just do what you need to do. You have your goal…and you just keep running towards it, no matter what."

"What if…you don't have a goal?" Christian sat, unmoving, and unwilling to meet Ed's questioning gaze.

The blonde tried to smile. "What? C'mon, everybody has some kind of objective-"

"No I don't." There was a pause. "My whole life…I've been living to kill you. Now that's gone…" He covered his face with his hands. "What do I have left…?" His thin body suddenly seemed much more frail as he shook slightly.

Ed sat up and scooched to the edge of the bed until his feet touched the ground. _It's almost…like Al and me all over again…when mom died…_ Hesitantly, he reached out and wrapped his short arms around the shaking boy, who immediately burst into tears.

Some minutes later, the tears had mostly come to a stop, though the small sobs still wracked his body.

"If…you don't have a goal anymore…"

Christian looked up at him intently.

Somehow feeling guilty staring into the boy's crystal blue eye, Ed looked away. "Then…you keep searching until you find one. Never give up…because, to give up…that means that all of your pain and suffering…that all of that loneliness was for nothing. Nothing…at all." When the only response he received was silence, Ed let go of Christian completely and crawled back to his side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself once again. The signal and clear, and the brunette followed suit…not another word was spoken that night.


	13. Ed's Report

I guess I don't have much to say about this one. It's best left as is. Also, I realize I forgot a disclaimer, so here: **DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own FMA and wouldn't be wasting my time here if I did. For idiots like "black beauty", who DID waste my time the other day, this fic is rated M. That means, by even clicking on it, you hereby say "Yes, I can handle anything that could be contained under this rating." Because I will not sit here, wasting my time with this GIANT warning telling you of everything to watch out for/be aware of, thereby giving away some of my plot, nor listen to you whine. Do REAL books have giant warnings about every little thing? No. Don't like that? Then LEAVE. Now. For those who CAN handle it, read on!**

Like my lovely little pre-made disclaimer? I put it on all my stuff now a days, cause that black beauty idiot really pissed me off when she went on and on about it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Ed's Report

The next morning, the six of them were on the train heading home.

_"Ed…"_

_A half-asleep Ed groaned-it was early morning. "Yeah?"_

_"Do you think…I should go with you back to central?"_

_"What for?"_

_"I could explain it to Mustang for you…it's not your fault the mission went this way. It's my fault it was even happening."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"I want to."_

_"I'll explain it myself." _

_"You said…that I should search for a purpose. So I was thinking, that maybe if I came with…I could find it."_

_"Do whatever you want." With that said, Ed rolled over, but had a hard time falling back asleep._

Ed noted that Havoc's arm was draped around Russell's shoulders, and he wasn't sure if it bothered him or not. Al and Fletcher were curled up together and sleeping. Ed and Christian were the only ones without their boyfriends there, and it made the small blonde feel left out. _I don't think Christian even has a boyfriend-or girlfriend! Who says he's gay? Why did I assume that on my own? This is so messed up…_He sat up straight and tried staring out the window to pass time. _I wonder what Roy will think of me now…I failed._

"What's the matter, Ed? You're even shorter when you slouch so you can't see out the window?" Russell smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBIFIED BEAN WITH BAD POSTURE?"

The older blonde shrugged. "You, I suppose."

"I AM NOT SHORT DAMN-" Al covered his brother's mouth.

"Nii-san…you're making a scene!"

Ed blinked and looked around, only to see the stares directed at them. He immediately calmed and looked back out the window.

_I wonder if he'll be mad at me…_

"You know…" Havoc's voice broke into his thoughts. "I wonder what I'm supposed to tell the Colonel…He said to keep hidden, so I don't think telling him I got caught is a good idea."

Ed looked at him as if to say 'Are you stupid?' "How do you hide something like that? You're all beat up."

Havoc shrugged coolly and wiggled the cigarette in his mouth(that Russell wouldn't allow him to smoke). "I fell out of a tree."

Ed automatically pictured the look Mustang would give him and covered his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing and gain more attention. _At least the ride back isn't tense like the ride there…_

* * *

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a certain Major while Havoc snuck off to go see the Colonel first.

"Little Elrics and Tringhams, you have returned!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT SO SMALL THAT HE COULD NEVER BE YOUR HEIGHT?"

Armstrong was used to Ed's outbursts, so it was easily ignored. Christian stared up at the giant. "And you have brought a friend, I see!" He towered over the poor boy. "I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!" He flexed his muscles with his shirt magically gone and sparkled.

Christian stared wide-eyed and poked Ed's arm. "Can we…go now?"

"I have two cars waiting for you! Follow me!" And Armstrong started off for the parking lot. Ed ended up in a car with Christian and Russell, driven by Hawkeye, which was a relief, even though the short alchemist could feel her watching him through the rear-view mirror. Al and Fletcher were stuck together with Armstrong, who spoke of his family the whole way.

* * *

"I see…and how did you get all those bruises?"

"I fell out of a tree, sir."

Roy quirked a brow. "Really?" He smirked with amusement. "I trust no one else was hurt while you were busy in the trees?"

"Ed ran into a wall…"

"…a _wall_?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently someone had put it there with alchemy, so when he opened the doors and took off, _smack_!" Havoc clapped his hands together once. "Right into a brick wall."

"Is he alright?"

"His face was bleeding, but he's fine."

"Any other injuries?"

"Ed and Russell beat each other up a bit…and Christian got stabbed in his shoulder."

"Was it taken care of?"

"Yes, sir. Ed took care of it."

"Okay…well done, you're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir!" Havoc left, and as soon as he was outside Mustang's doors he sighed with relief. "I didn't think he'd buy the thing about the tree…"

* * *

After waiting for a little with no sign of Ed yet, Mustang laid down on the couch closest to his desk and yawned. Sleep was hard to come by when he knew Ed could have been in danger-despite what he told Hawkeye-, but now, he could rest easy.

Ed snuck into the office quietly, and saw the sleeping Mustang. He silently advanced on his prey like a lion, and once close enough, he pounced! Roy's eyes popped open and he grabbed a hold of his attacker. After staring up into amused golden eyes for a moment, realization sunk in. He let go and sighed. "Don't do that, Ed…"

The grin turned to a frown. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. But you were gone for much too long…"

The blonde grinned again and kissed Roy needily. When he slipped his tongue into Mustang's mouth, he was in control and thoroughly enjoyed his brief dominance. Without a second thought, he started undoing the buttons on Roy's military jacket when the door to the office swung open. The two froze as Hughes waltzed in.

"Roy, you have to see this picture of Elysia? She's-" He stared in horror. "Uh-er-um-bad timing! I'll be back later!" And with that, Hughes ran out, shutting the doors behind him firmly.

Roy gave Ed a look. "You didn't lock the door?"

"Erm…guess I forgot." Ed stood and they both composed themselves as much as possible.

Mustang had a seat in his desk chair. "At least it wasn't Hawkeye."

Ed gaped at him and imagined what that would be like…

_"Colonel-" She stared wide-eyed at the pair, then pulled out her gun. Ed and Roy jumped up from the couch, but there was no where to run. "Up against the wall! Now!" The two did as they were told and put their hands up. "Neither of you move an inch until you explain." Roy inched towards the door, but when a few bullets whizzed past his head and into the wall, he scooched right back into place. "There will be no making out on Military grounds."_

Ed almost laughed, but Mustang was back into serious mode. "Give me your report."

The small blonde sighed. "Well, you see…"

* * *

Around 15 minutes later…

"And we couldn't keep up with the truck on foot, so…we got nothing."

"I see…well, then they have no funding either."

"I'm sure they'll find someone else to do it…" There was a pause, then…

"Tell me what you really know about Lieutenant Havoc."

"Uh…" _Should I tell him? What if Havoc gets in trouble for lying?_

Roy looked amused at the conflict on Ed's face. "He won't have any consequences."

"Well…Russell caught him once, but he got away. The second time he caught him with Al and Fletcher. Russell tried to beat information out of him…when I got there he was knocked out." Ed looked away and mumbled. "And when we got back I was beating him up for saying I look 12..."

Roy laughed just a little to himself, under his breath. "So that's where the split lip came from…I had a feeling that wouldn't happen from falling out of a tree." He stood and looked out his windows. "You probably should have collected a sample of the red water for further testing."

"You don't need it-it's been tested a hundred times. Besides, I didn't have anything to collect it with. It's dangerous for an alchemist to touch."

"I see…well, I'm satisfied. You're dismissed."

Ed surprised him further by grabbing him in a hug from behind, though his face could only rest against Roy's back. "Tomorrow at seven, right?"

"Right." His hands rested on Ed's until the blonde pulled away and left to go home.


	14. Chinese Lemon, Anyone?

The title to this chapter is just a tease-and the chapter is short, sorry. The actual lemon is in the next chapter. Which I'm not allowed to post such content on here. Therefore…it will be posted on AFF…after march 1st. I'm sorry! But until AFF moves their site, we're not allowed to post anything. However…I'll make a deal. If you want it _before_ it's available on AFF, as long as you give me your email address, I'll email it to you. Once it's on AFF(after March 1st) I better not hear anyone asking for it to be emailed. Note that when putting your email, since FFN doesn't like links, you have to do it in CODE. (how shitty is that?) as in "MyName at yahoo dot com". Okay? Cool.

* * *

Chapter 14: Chinese Lemon, Anyone?

The longer Ed sat there while Havoc and Russell made out, the lonelier he became. Al and Fletcher happened to be making out in another room, too. _How Christian can just sit there and read is beyond me. _The Colonel, known for being very punctual, was already five minutes late. Ed turned his head away from the happy couple on his couch and frowned.

_"Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_"Of course I am. But you were gone for much too long…"_

_Did he…forget?_

_"Tomorrow at seven, right?"_

_"Right." _

"Stop being so down Ed, it's driving me crazy how you stare!"

Ed didn't look up at the younger blonde. "…he's not coming…"

"Aww, the great _Edward Elric _was _stood up_?" Russell opened his arms as if in welcome. "There's always room for you. Don't be lonely-let's have a happy threesome!"

Ed and Havoc stared at him in shock. Christian didn't even twitch-like it was something he heard everyday. Russell dropped his arms, then crossed them. "Geez! I was kidding! You people really can't take jokes well…"

Havoc smirked. "I didn't want to share with the pipsqueak."

Ed jumped up from his chair. "I AM NOT A GOD DAMNED SPECK OF FLY SHIT ON THE WALL THAT'S SO TINY YOU MISS CLEANING IT!" He stormed off towards his room, and that's when he heard it. Faintly-but it was there. A car horn. Ed sighed with relief and put on a smile before grabbing his coat and flying out the door, taking the steps two at a time.

"Aw, damn…there goes our happy threesome."

Havoc glanced to his right. "There's always Christian…"

Said boy looked up from his book, and proceeded to exit the room.

"Damn."

_

* * *

I shouldn't have doubted you coming… Ed slipped into the passenger seat with a goofy grin, but he felt strange inside. __But why are you so late?_Ed slipped into the passenger seat with a goofy grin, but he felt strange inside. 

Roy quietly spoke Ed's answer, one of the few apologies he had ever heard from the Colonel. "Sorry, I was…cleaning up." The small alchemist was about to speak when Roy continued., still in a gentle voice that Ed hadn't heard much of before. "Sometimes things aren't always so neat and tidy when you live on your own."

"It's okay." _Is it? Is that really what you were doing? Cleaning up…your house?_ Roy nodded, and they continued off to his small home, mostly in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Ed stepped in the door and immediately smelled something delicious. "Mmm…what is that?"

Roy took Ed's hand and smirked, leading him into the kitchen. Chinese food was prepared and set out all over the small table. The kitchen wasn't that clean at all. In fact, it looked as if…

Ed stared at the food, then back at Roy. "Did you…?"

Roy nodded and squeezed Ed's hand gently before having him sit down. An old thought echoed in the back of Ed's mind.

'_Holding hands doesn't seem like something he'd do, either.'_

_Did I get you all wrong?_

"You're not going to stare at it all night, are you?"

_I…never should have doubted you. _Ed snapped out of his thoughts and grinned. "And let it get cold? No way." He took a cautious first bite and nearly died-from it being so delicious, that is. Roy didn't poison it. Ed started stuffing his face, and Roy sighed with relief, finally able to eat his own without worry.

For some reason, Ed ate a hell of a lot more this time. When the food had disappeared under Roy's nose, he stared. "I guess I was wrong…you don't quite eat like a bird-more like a bottomless pit. Why are you so small?"

Ed jumped up for the second time that day, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. "WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS AS SMALL AS THE GRAIN OF RICE ON YOUR NOSE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE!"

"On…my nose?" Roy reached up, but felt nothing.

Ed stuck his tongue out. "Got you." He turned and started for the living room. "So what movie-"

Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him close. When the momentary shock passed, the blonde rested his head against the older man's chest and sighed lightly. Mustang's voice was but a whisper. "The perfect fit…"

It took Ed a moment to realize what he was talking about. _…perfect? For once…I'm glad to be small._ Well, other than the time he snuck into the fifth laboratory.

"It's a movie of pure action, by the way."

Ed glared up at him. "Way to ruin the moment!"

Mustang smirked. "The movie's on the table. I'll be there in a moment."

_What's that all about?_

With a shrug, Ed proceeded into Roy's tiny living room and inserted the DVD. It was like Roy said, according to the pictures at the menu. Pure action. After waiting a few moments, the lights were suddenly flicked off. Ed jumped as if he'd been caught at something and turned around. In came Roy with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream, and only ONE spoon. After getting comfy, he pulled Ed into his lap and nuzzled the boy's neck. _You had this...all planned out?_

Ed started the movie and they shared the ice cream throughout it. Since Ed knew Roy could see his every move, he would often eat it off the spoon provocatively or lick Roy's fingers on 'accident'. The movie was forgotten completely at points where one would have some ice cream on their face that needed to be cleaned off. He could feel exactly what he was doing to Roy-and what's the best part?-he enjoyed every second. The ice cream ended before the movie, but Ed would shift in Roy's lap every now and then while they cuddled. Poor Mustang was having a bit of a hard time concentrating on the action-from the movie.

* * *

When the film finally reached the credits, Roy stood, with Ed in his arms.

"H-Hey! I can walk for myself!"

"And why walk when you don't have to?"

Ed looked at him suspiciously. "Are you trying to make me the girl in this relationship?" _I bet Russell's the girl. Ha ha._

"Hmm…" With a bit of difficulty, Mustang pulled out the rubber band in Ed's hair and unbraided the silky golden locks, still holding the light boy with his other arm. He smirked. "You look like the girl to me."

Ed now thrashed about in Roy's strong arms. "PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!"

Roy gently kicked open the door to his room, and put Ed down as commanded. The small blonde alchemist was about to make a come back, when he finally noticed. The curtains were drawn, the lights dimmed. There were even a few roses on the bed.

"…Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Why…" _But I know why, don't I?_ Ed turned and wrapped his arms around Roy, burying his face into the older man's chest. "I…I got you all wrong…" _I'm so stupid._

Mustang smiled a little and stroked Ed's golden hair gently. "Why do you say that?"

Roy could feel Ed frown against him. "I didn't know…I thought…" He paused for a moment. "I had no idea you were like this. You're always such an ass at work…I just figured…" _But you're not what I figured at all. You're not some stupid tough guy. You want to hold hands and share ice cream…you're…Mr. Romantic._ Ed sweatdropped. "No wonder all those girls want you."

Roy laughed lightly and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's hungry lips.

"Ed…I love you."


	15. Dead Roses

This chapter is mainly lemon. So…without the lemon, it's extra short. Sorry. This all comes AFTER the lemon…again, if you want it before March 1st when AFF is up and running, then give me your email. See details at the top of the previous chapter.

And I'm done with editing for tonight. My bed calls to me, saying how it KNOWS I didn't get enough sleep last night because I went to bed late and was rudely awoken EARLY because my little brother stayed home and I had to watch him while my mom went grocery shopping. Man, that bites. Good night, everyone! Leave me nice reviews to wake up to, m'kay?

* * *

Chapter 15: Dead Roses

"Shouldn't we shower…?"

"I'm too tired…" Roy pulled Ed close and pulled up the covers, although they were dirty, too. "Tomorrow we can."

"If we're not late again…"

"Uh huh…love you…"

"Love you, too…" And they were both asleep before they knew it.

However, for an unknown reason, Ed had a terrible nightmare…

_Roy stood there, in a field of white roses, watering them. However, his water was clear at first, before turning a deep red. It appeared to cover the roses in blood, and within moments, they dried up and died. _

_"W-What are you doing to them?" _

_Roy turned and smirked smugly at Ed. "I'm killing them."_

_"Why?"_

_"They don't deserve to live…neither do you."_

_"W-What did I do? I…I thought…you love me?"_

_"You hurt too many people…"_

_"Russell…?" Suddenly, Ed was sprayed with the blood red water, and as it dripped down his body, he withered and died._

Ed shot up and, seeing that he was safe, wiped the sweat from his forehead. _I think…I need to leave…_ He got up and threw on his clothes, taking a last look at Roy before going out the door and running all the way home. _I'm…sorry._

* * *

Everything about him was shaky as he entered the living room-even his breath. Russell was snoozing, alone, on the couch-not wearing more than his boxers, might I add. Ed kneeled down by his side and shook him gently.

"R-Russell…wake up…" _Were you waiting for me…?_

"Nuuuh…?" His blue eyes blinked open and he stared. "Ed…? I didn't think you were comin' back tonight…"

Ed's hair was down, and had fallen into his face while he stared at the carpet. "I'm…sorry…"

"What?"

"I'm…sorry…I'm sorry, okay!"

Russell blinked. "Calm down…sorry for what?"

"For…for not being nice to you…or loving you back…you've always been here for me…and I…I…was never here for you…"

"Ed…what's the matter with you all of a sudden?" Russell pulled him into a tight hug. "That's not true…you've always been here for me…"

"I have…?"

"Yeah, you have. What brought this on…?"

"I-I had a…nightmare…" _I feel so weak…_

" I see…" He held the smaller blonde tighter. "Don't worry about it, alright? It was for the best…" Ed smelled strongly of Mustang and sex, and Russell tried his best to ignore it. He was there to comfort him, not get mad with jealousy.


	16. The Morning After

Well! Now I know how to make all the hidden readers come out and review. Just make them have to ask for the lemon. ((sticks tongue out)) Geez. Ha ha. To any confused on Ed's dream: Roy was the one "watering" the flowers, as well as the one who killed Ed. When Ed said "R-Russell?" He was referring to the previous statement made by Roy: "You hurt too many people…" Meaning he was asking if Russell was the one Roy was talking about being hurt. Okay?

Concerning the lemon, I only sent it to those who specifically requested it. If you didn't, and wanted it, you better let me know. If you just kind of implied you wanted it…I can't do that because I don't want to blind the poor people who don't want to see it! lol

**Note: When AFF is up and running again, this story will be posted, as well as other stories(such as An Incurable Pain with edits), here: www . adult fan fiction . net / aff / authors . php ? no 1296785627 just get rid of the spaces. Unless they change their address with their move, in which case I'll notify you guys...the link will be in my profile somewhere.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Morning After 

After being told several times, by a certain Russell who was annoyed with the smell and wanted some sleep, Ed finally went ahead and took a shower. He didn't pay much attention to the fact that he'd washed his hair three times and forgotten the conditioner-he was too deep in thought about a sleeping Mustang who would be awake within an hour, if he didn't wake up earlier on his own. _Awake and alone. What will he think? I…I have to go back! I left the door unlocked anyways…but what about that…dream? No, dreams don't mean anything. But what if they do…? I apologized to Russell, so it's all fine. Right?_ He was about to wash his body for the fifth time when he came to his senses and stepped out of the shower.

After drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist, he proceeded to go into his room so that he could retrieve his clothing. He wasn't prepared to find two naked boys in Al's bed, but it didn't much bother him either-after all, he already knew they showered together. Hoping they wouldn't wake up, he dressed himself quickly and left for the front door, hoping to get back to Roy's house before he woke up, too.

"Ed…?"

He stopped mid-step and turned to face Russell. "Yeah?"

"You're going back?"

"Yeah…I don't want him mad at me." _Over something so stupid…_

"I…" The taller blonde looked down. "I'm still in love with you, ya know. I like Jean, but…he doesn't change that…he can't."

"He can…in time."

Russell shakes his head. "It isn't that easy. Why can't you understand that?"

Ed turned away from his friend's heartbreaking expression. "Because I'm not you. And I'm not in love with you."

"How would you like it if you were in love with that womanizer and he didn't give two shits about you!"

Ed was taken aback and winced at the words before whipping around to face his accuser. "I do care about you!"

"Not enough! Not…how I want you to."

Al and Fletcher came out of the room sleepily, obviously woken by the unintended shouting. "What's going-nii-san?"

But Ed was out the door before anything else could happen.

* * *

A still-tired Mustang slowly awoke in an empty bed. "…Ed?" Standing, he put on his boxers before walking through the living room, to the bathroom, through the kitchen and back again. But even after looking in the _fridge_ for his lover and coming up empty-handed, he flopped back onto the bed. "What did I do?" 

Mere moments later, Roy heard the door creep open and he waited. Sure enough, a small blonde snuck into the room silently. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw two dark eyes watching him with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. The question Ed had been dreading came.

"Where were you…?"

"I…" Ed couldn't look at those eyes anymore and turned away. "I had a nightmare. I went home and showered…"

"You could have showered here…" his voice was so soft-a voice that seemed to know something was wrong with the excuse Ed was giving…but belonging to a man who wanted nothing more than to believe it with all his heart.

"I know…I wanted clean clothes. Yours are hard to wear." _I can't tell him about Russell…_

"Oh…I see…" Roy stood and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Ed to stand there and wonder. After a moment he could hear the running water of the shower.

"Roy…"

* * *

They drove to work in silence, when they should have been happy. They were finally lovers. 

Ed frowned and stared out the window. _But how much does that mean to him now? How much…do **I** mean to him now? He knows I didn't tell him everything…he **knows**…_

Once in the building, they went their separate ways. Roy walked into his office with a sigh and found Hughes already there-and sitting in _his _chair, no less.

"Mustang! You're late!" He jumped up and mock-gasped. "You must have had a good night!"

Roy stared at him before walking to his chair, moving Hughes aside, and plopping into it. "A good night…but not a good morning."

"Elysia-chan will fix that right away!" Hughes pulled out a picture of his daughter drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. "I bet she'll be an artist! Isn't she wonderful?"

Before Mustang could answer, there was a knock at his door, and he sighed.

"Come in."

Havoc stepped in with a large envelope in his hands and a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, Colonel, did you get some action last night? Ed never came home while I was there…"

Roy gaped at him, then composed himself again. "Don't speak about things like that so openly."

"Yes, sir." Then he grinned and added. "But that means you did!"

Mustang sighed again and knocked his head against his desk a few times, feeling more and more stupid by the second.

"Oh, by the way, Colonel, this is for you. Straight from the Fuhrer."

Roy froze for a moment before sitting up and taking said item from Havoc. "Thank you, Havoc. Dismissed."

"Good! It's lunch time, and I have to call my boyfriend." Jean whistled a happy tune to himself and disappeared through the door.

_You're not…worried about people knowing, at all, are you? _Roy opened the envelope and read for a moment before frowning. "Maes…go get Full Metal."

* * *

Ed was busily completing his report on the new Homunculus he had fought and killed when a picture was dropped onto the paper. "Look, isn't she cute? My Elysia-chan is such an artist!" 

It was the same picture Hughes had shown Mustang. "You're not here to give me another life talk, are you?"

"Noooo…Colonel wants you in his office."

Ed gulped. _What did I do now?_

They walked down the hall in silence until Ed couldn't wait anymore. "Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Hughes laughed. "Should you be?"

"Er-well-you never know…" _But you don't need to know._

"I think you have a new mission."

"…oh." _Wonderful…now I won't be able to fix this._

"Come in." Roy watched as Hughes deposited the wanted blonde in the room and left, shutting the door behind him. "Ah, Full Metal."

"You even call me that behind closed doors now?"

"Have a seat. This is strictly business."

Ed did as he was told. "Another mission?"

"It's not something new. We tracked down the location of the same people from before. Hopefully you can stop them this time."

Ed frowned. "Going to trust me to do it on my _own_ this time?"

Roy quirked a brow. "That depends on what you're referring to, Full Metal. I always trust you to get the job don-"

"No you don't! You're always sending someone to watch me!"

"Don't raise your voice." Mustang sighed. "I don't do that because I can't trust you." _I do it because…if you got hurt…I…_ "Havoc brought it up, so I sent him. That's all."

"You can't _tell_ me he's coming like a _normal _person? You made him keep hidden and watch us-we ended up hurting him!"

"I don't want _you_ getting hurt."

"And so he doesn't matter? I…get hurt all the time." Ed snatched the papers out of Mustang's hands. "Whatever. Mission accepted. I'll leave first thing in the morning." He fled from the room and slammed the door before Roy could say anything more.

_You…weren't talking about physical hurt…were you? _Mustang crossed his arms on his desk and rested his head atop them, staring at the door, as if Ed would come back and apologize any minute now. _Aren't I supposed to be the angry one? He's been acting suspicious ever since this morning. He clearly thought he could get back and crawl into bed before I woke up. And he was wearing different clothes…how stupid does he think I am?_ Roy sighed. _…to hell with this. Whoever apologizes, I don't care. I just want him to be happy with me…to love me. I can't lose you, Ed…_ He stood and left his office, walking at a quick pace.

* * *

"He's gone, sir." 

"Shit."

"Is something wrong…?"

"I'm leaving the building for a little while. Notify Lieutenant Hawkeye to hold my office-I'll be back soon enough."

"Yes, sir."

Roy went down the stairs two at a time and jumped into his car, proceeding to drive to Ed's apartment. Of course, he didn't get what he wanted when he knocked on that door, either.

Russell opened it with a smirk. "Can I…help you?"

Mustang tried his best to ignore it. "Is Ed here?"

The smirk became an evil grin. "Oh, _I_ see…you two had a little lovers quarrel, huh?"

"That's none of your concern. I asked you a question."

"It _is_ my concern, since…_I'm_ the one Ed came to this morning-when you woke up all alone."

Roy's confidence faltered. "W-What?"

"Apparently he had a nightmare and was apologizing to me over and over. I…_comforted_ him."

Mustang grabbed Russell by his shirt and practically lifted him off the ground. "You have about three seconds to tell me where he is."

Russell easily kept the grin in place the whole time. "Or what? What can you _possibly_ do to me that Ed won't hate you for?"

"Tell me where the hell he is!"

He went back to a smug smirk. "Not here."

Roy dropped the blonde on his ass and ran back to his car. _Where the hell are you, Ed? Are you hiding from me? I'm going to see you sometime. Please come back…tell me that you and Russell…aren't….._


	17. Rocky Departure

Another short one. Yeah, Russell's a beast these past few chapters. On the one hand, you can say he has no reason and should be more supportive and helpful…on the other hand, he feels Roy is responsible for everything that happens with Ed-not to mention he's jealous. A lot of this chapter felt awkward to me and I tried to fix it up. Not quite as smooth as I'd like…but you can't have everything. lol

* * *

Chapter 17: Rocky Departure

Roy frowned and sat down on the stairs outside of his house. "This is ridiculous." He looked everywhere he could think of, but Ed was no where to be found. It was late, too-there was no point in going back to work anymore, unless he wanted his head blown off by Hawkeye, who was stuck watching his office. _Oops. I'll buy her something and use my wondrous charm to prevent that…_ He sighed. "That idiot…where is he?"

It wasn't much later that a panicking tall Elric with a bag was running his way. "Colonel! Colonel!"

Roy blinked. "…Alphonse?"

The tall blonde tried to catch his breath and spoke in between gasps of air. "Nii-san's…leaving for…for the mission…early…he just…he just left…"

"Alright…come in while I pack." Roy's heart tied itself in a knot. _How could you stupidly go off alone like that? Are you trying to prove something…?_

Al followed him into the building. "Russell, Fletcher, and Christian are already packing and going after him…I'm already packed, but…but I thought I should come get you."

Mustang nodded. "Thank you, Alphonse. I'll take you with me, then. Maybe he'll listen to you." He picked up the phone and dialed the number to his own office phone while he grabbed random articles of clothing and stuffed them into his black duffle bag. "Hawkeye? This is-"

"You were supposed to come back to the office, Colonel."

_She doesn't sound too happy…_"I know, but I ran into a little problem…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…and I'll need your help on it."

"…with all due respect, if I have to-"

"Full Metal's gone."

"…what?"

"He left for his mission. Early…and alone. I need you to hold my office for a few days while I go and collect him."

"Collect? Roy, again, with all due respect…"

"Hawkeye…Riza. _With all due respect_, I need to find him."

He could hear her take a steady breath. "Edward may have been a child, but he was never _incompetent_. If he wasn't _capable_ of the missions we send him on, he wouldn't be a part of the military. I understand you want to protect him…but he isn't a child anymore! You can't just _abandon_ your duties for-"

"He's going to get hurt with the stress he's in. I'll make sure he doesn't fail the mission, as well, so the time will not be wasted."

"I don't know…"

"But I do." He placed his last needed shirt into his bag. "I'm asking you to do this for me, Hawkeye. As your superior officer-as a friend-are you going to help me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Take care, then."

"Good luck, Colonel…"

Roy hung up the phone with a sigh. "Alright, we've wasted enough time. Let's go, Alphonse."

"You're even nii-san's boyfriend…aren't you ever going to call me just Al?"

Roy blinked. _Never thought of that…_ "Al?" The name did seem to roll off his tongue easily. "Okay…Al." _Ed's boyfriend? That's debatable, it seems._

* * *

Sadly, Russell, Fletcher, and Christian all got to the station at such a time that they were forced to board the train with Al and Mustang. The train Ed had gotten on had already left, and it made for an uncomfortable ride. Personally, Roy was getting really tired of it.

"Will you stop leaning against me every time the train shifts, old man? Can't hold yourself up in your old age? Your wrinkly skin is bothering me."

"Shut up, Tringham."

"Oh, woo hoo, you called me by my last name. I must be in trouble now."

Roy rubbed his temples. "If you don't shut that hole in your face…"

"What are you going to do? Fry my brains in my head by shooting fire up my nose?"

"Unfortunately, you have nothing up there for me to do that to."

Russell smirked. "_Finally_ a decent comeback, but that's so old! ...kind of like _you_."

"Brother…can you _please_ not fight?" Fletcher gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…why don't you trade seats with him, then, huh?"

"Well, because…" Fletcher snuggled into Al more and smiled.

"Okay, I get it! You're all cozy over there! Geez." he paused. "...Christian, come switch with me."

The boy across the aisle stared out the window, but smirked. "You must learn to love your enemy…especially when he is your best friend's boyfriend."

Russell glared. "Don't give me your wisdom bullshit right now, kid! You-"

Roy glanced down at the blonde. "You're one to talk, _kid_."

"…better than being _old_…"

* * *

Ed plopped down onto the unfamiliar bed and sighed. "This is stupid." _I can't stay at Winry's house because they'll find me there-no, that's not why. I'm not staying with Winry because she'd ask questions and I can't tell her about the mission. _He sighed again. "Ah, who am I fooling? This _is_ about them." _I don't need them or Roy's minions…I can do this myself. The mission was assigned to **me**-not me, Al, Fletcher, Russell, and whoever else decides to follow. I just want to finish this and go home._ Ed curled up and tried to will himself to sleep._ It is kind of…lonely…_

* * *

The first place they went was Winry's house, as predicted. She blinked and stared at the odd bunch.

"Winry! Is nii-san here?"

She shook her head speechlessly before the sight of Mustang made it click in her mind. "Oh no! What's going on? Is he hurt? If he is, I'll-"

Before Al could think of an intelligent response, Mustang stepped up. "The details are classified. Thank you for your time." They followed Roy as he walked away from the house.

"Hey! Wait! I'm coming with you!"

_I knew this was going to happen… _Mustang turned to her and frowned. "No, you aren't. This is a military classified operation."

"Then what about THEM?" She pointed to the others. "They're not part of the military!"

He was losing patience, and fast. "_They_ have a better chance of helping me find what I'm looking for."

"You mean WHO you're looking for! Ed isn't a thing! He's human, even though you never treat him that way!"

Russell mumbled. "_Oh_, she's got you there."

Roy glared. "I don't have time for this. If you follow us, I'll just have Russell bring you back here."

Said boy blinked. "Why _me_?"

"Because you're weak and of no use to me anyway." Mustang walked off towards the town. It was a ways away, but it was closer to Ed's objective, so he'd have to be there…right?

Russell gaped. "I'm more useful than _you_, ya 50 year old pedophile!"

Roy stopped mid step and turned around, looking absolutely murderous. "I'M NOT EVEN 30! AND HE'S 18, SO HE'S NOT A CHILD!"

The older Tringham smirked. "You still treat him like one."

Winry gaped. "Mustang is…_gay_? With…_a kid_?"

Russell was about to spill the beans that it wasn't just _any_ kid, but Roy was there in seconds-his special alchemy glove right in Russell's face as a kind reminder. "We don't have time to waste discussing this with you." He walked off yet again, dragging Russell along, while the others followed more willingly.

Of course, they hadn't noticed, but should have predicted, that Winry had grabbed a few wrenches and was following them into the night.


	18. You Idiot!

Okay...this would have been here days ago. Should have been here days ago. Total accident. Details on that at the top of chapter 19.

Short again. Can't blame the current me-I write longer chapters these days.

A little too convenient that Roy keeps getting stuck with Russell? So sue me, I enjoy the humor.

* * *

Chapter 18: You Idiot!

By the time Mustang and his "team" had reached the town, the sun was nearly up.

"Alph-_Al,_ you have a knowledge of this town, correct?"

He nodded. "There's only two possible places that nii-san could stay in."

"Good. We'll split up, look, and meet back here in 15 minutes at the most."

After Al pointed them out, he went one way with Fletcher and Christian while Roy got stuck going with Russell.

"Slow down, old man."

"Quicken your pace, kid."

"You know, you're only here because you want to ask him about me."

Roy stopped mid step and glanced over his shoulder to glare at the blonde. "I'm _here_, because I don't want him hurt-whether he cares for me or not. If you're not here for the same reason, I suggest you get back on that train and go home."

Russell could think of nothing intelligent to say to that, so he silently followed Mustang as they approached the old Inn. As they stepped inside, a bell rang on the door.

The man at the front desk looked up-if you could call him a man. _He looks rather girly…_"Ah, sirs, may I help you with anything?" _And has a voice to match._

Roy took the lead on it, of course. "I need to know if someone is staying here."

"Ah, I am sorry, sir, but I'm not allowed to disclose such information…"

Mustang pulled out his silver watch and shoved it in the man's face. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. I am looking for Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. If you do not wish to cooperate, the military will be forced-"

"O-Oh! Of course! Forgive me, sir!" He looked through the book on his desk while Russell rolled his eyes. _That old man is such a show off._ "Ah, yes! Edward Elric, room 211!"

Roy put his watch away and held out his hand. "Key?"

"Yes! Right away!" The man shakily looked through the sets of keys in the locked box behind him before pulling one out and placing it in Mustang's hand. "I-Is that all, sir?"

"It is." Roy nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll return this to you by tomorrow."

"O-Of course, sir! Take your time!"

As soon as the two went off towards Ed's room, the man at the desk ran to the bathroom.

Once at the room, Roy took no hesitation before shoving the key in and unlocking the door. However, they walked in only to find it empty. The only thing that seemed to have been touched was the bed.

Russell gaped. "You're kidding…he left already?"

* * *

When they met with Fletcher and Al again, there was much complaining to be done.

"Are you crazy, old man? I want some sleep!"

"Nii-san never wakes up this early…"

"He couldn't have left already…"

"We're going after him _now_, and that's it. If any of you don't like it, you can pick an Inn and get a room. I never said I needed help anyway." Mustang turned his back to them and started off in the direction of the facility he would have to force his way into, either alongside Ed or behind him.

"Colonel, wait! We're coming with!" Al ran to catch up. "Nii-san needs our help."

It was only a moment before Russell and Fletcher joined them.

"So…where is this place, old man?"

Roy sighed, giving up on ever getting Russell to call him anything else. "Not very far out of town. An abandoned building of sorts. "

"Then…it should be the same as the first time, right?" Fletcher looked up at him for a moment. "Except, _this time _they won't have a homunculus. Our chances should be good, then,_ right_?"

Roy nodded and pulled on his second 'boom boom' glove.

Al looked at the sky and joked. "Unless they have a lot of guns…"

Of course, when the thought really hit them…it didn't seem all that funny.

"Hold on a minute…where's Christian?" Russell looked around. "Dammit, that guy is so quiet, he could have been captured and we never would have known!"

Al sweat dropped. "But he went with us to the other Inn!"

Roy quirked a brow. "...did he ever come _out_?"

"Uh…ha ha…"

"Look what I found!" They all turned around immediately at the voice, only to see Christian give Winry a little shove forward.

"Don't touch me!" She proceeded to try and hit him with a wrench.

Mustang frowned. "What did I tell you would happen if you followed us?"

"I'm coming with and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "If you touch me, I'll scream!" She held her wrench up, prepared to defend herself.

Roy gave her a bored look. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

Russell rolled his eyes. "Better watch out, Winry. If you don't do what he says, I'm sure he'll burn your hair _right _off your head."

Roy smirked and nodded proudly. "That's right."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I'm going with!"

Mustang sighed. "Look, I don't have time to deal with children-"

Winry frowned. "I'm the same age as Ed-are you saying he's a child, too!"

Roy smirked again. "Age is merely a number. Maturity and responsibility are what set apart an adult from a child."

Russell quirks a brow. "In other words, Ed is a child."

"On occasion." Mustang turned again and began on his way, the others eventually following-including Winry.

"…I'm going to tell him you said that, old man."

"Brother, don't be such a tattle tale…"

"I'm not! Ed should know what a jerk he's with."

"_You **are** happy, right?"_

_"Well, yes…"_

_"Then that's all that matters. Girl, guy, friend's brother, a **cat**, I don't care, Al. As long as you're happy." _

Al stared at Roy's back as they walked. "But, if he makes nii-san happy…isn't that what counts?"

For the second time that night, Russell had no smart comeback.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed had already stepped through the front doors, which were seemingly unguarded. It spelled t-r-a-p but he was prepared for anything-or thought so. The entire place was dark and uninhabited. There was only one way to go, one door, and he reached for the handle.

"Edward Elric!"


	19. Hey, Don't I Know You?

What. The. FREAK? I could have _sworn _that I had already put up chapter 18. But apparently not! I edited it, saved it, and didn't put it up. I'm sorry, guys. T-T

As some of you may know or may have even guess-I had a hard time editing this chapter. There was a lot of OOCness and just a bunch of things that made me go "ewww! Who liked this story, again?" Maybe I wrote this chapter in a strange mood? Who knows. I've also been in a slump, so…my apologies for taking forever to get it done. I had to get up really early today, so I'm tired and half dead! Can buy motivation like THAT! ((laughs))

One more matter of business! I know some of you com here looking for RussxEd. Which is fine, but I warn you now that it won't end up that way…on its own. Meaning, **I could write an alternate ending for RussxEd fans**(which would only be available through email until AFF is back up)…if enough people want it. So, if you want it, speak up. I'd say…eh…3-5 people or something. Anyways.

An awesome quote to go with this chapter:

"Every soldier has nightmares."

"Only one who is ashamed of what he has done."

-Nathan and Katsumodo, The Last Samurai. If you haven't seen it, go. NOW.

At this time, I thank you all for all the great reviews you've given me! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Hey, Don't I know You?

"Edward Elric!"

Said boy whirled around and frowned at who he saw. "You!"

Previously tanned skin was now deathly pale….hair once white was currently raven black…and eyes that were formerly the red of a man from Ishbal, were now the purple of Homonculus. However, his identity was unmistakable. "I've been waiting for you."

"For _me_?" Ed scratched his chin absently. "Nah, I think you have the wrong guy…"

"No. They told me you would come, Full Metal Alchemist."

_They? _"They _who_?"

"That is of no importance."

"If I can beat you, will you tell me?" _Of course, I can't beat you. Dammit, I thought there wouldn't be another one. I don't stand a chance if he won't die._

"No."

Ed frowned. "Then what's the point? I waste my time fighting you and gain nothing? That goes against equivalent exchange." Not that he believed in that anymore. His father had pointed out to him years ago that there was much more to consider than just simple gain and loss.

"If you can win…" Scar glared at him and gestured to the wall. "…you can go through these doors."

"Can you still do alchemy?" Ed knew he couldn't, but he figured maybe if the homunculus _thought_ he didn't know, it could buy him some time. _Then again, how did they even make him when he was part of the philosopher's stone? Does that mean he really **can** do alchemy?_

"You'll have to find out." 'Scar' reached down towards the cement floor as if to split it apart and Ed sprinted in the direction of the door. _If I can just get through…_but someone grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket. _How can he move so fast…? _Scar easily lifted him off the ground and sent him flying into the nearest wall, which was also the furthest from the doors.

Seeing no other choice, Ed transmutated his auto mail arm into a blade, like he'd done for most of his life. _But there's no way out…I don't have any of his remains! His body became part of the Philosopher's Stone…don't tell me he doesn't have a weakness!_

Unfortunately for Ed, this Scar was much as the real one; his moves were evasive and well thought-out. Cautious, even. Not that Ed could kill him.

* * *

After getting kicked around for a while, Ed came to the final conclusion that this Scar couldn't use alchemy after all. He grabbed Ed's neck and held him up easily-prepared to smash his skull into the wall, if he didn't run out of air first. "It ends here, Edward Elric."

The blonde's hands tried to pry his neck loose as he asked a question to buy time. "Wha-what sin are you, a-anyway?"

Scar's lips curved into the first smirk he had ever seen on the man. "Wrath."

His eyes widened, then shut tight. _H-How can that be! _Briefly, Ed remembered the child homunculus, who now had auto mail limbs-although he had never gotten his own back. That meant his limbs were out there, somewhere. _But Wrath's alive somewhere now…isn't he?_

All thoughts were interrupted when Ed heard a snap and was harshly dropped to the ground. "Ow…if you're _actually_ going to let me go, you could be a little _nicer_ about…it…" He stared up at Roy, who stepped further inside, with 'the crew' behind him. Including Winry, which Ed didn't like one bit-he didn't like it when she was aware of the dangerous things he did because then she worried too much for her own good...and scolded-with wrenches.

"Full Metal, the next time I give you the departure date and time, you _will_ follow it-there will be no more running around as you please, _childishly,_ because of petty arguments."

Scar finally managed to put the fire out so his arm could quickly heal.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"We'll discuss it later." Another snap and Scar's whole body was engulfed in flames, but he kept coming at them as if his flesh wasn't burning away. Once he was only a few feet from being able to grab the colonel, he stopped mid-step, as if frozen in place.

Realization hit Ed like a ton of bricks, but instead of making him crippled, he moved like lightning. Clapping his hands together once, he created a sealing transmutation circle around the homunculus, who was trying desperately to move. Everyone else started to back up. _Scar…became a part of the philosopher's stone. And Al…Al was made with that stone. So it only…makes sense…_ But he didn't have time to sit around and wonder what would happen if Al really was the key to stopping Scar.

"No, Al! Go closer!"

Said boy gaped at his brother. "Nii-san! Are you _insane_?"

"Just trust me!"

Being as unquestioning as he was, Al let go of Fletcher's hand and inched closer to the struggling homunculus, who could move less and less with every step he took.

"Right there, Al! Don't go inside the circle!" After his younger brother nodded, Ed activated it. However, it was not Scar's screams he heard-but Al's.

The taller Elric's skin broke open in nearly a hundred places as red liquid oozed from the bleeding pores and turned into solid stones that shattered like glass. At the same time, the homunculus began vomiting the very same red stones. Although seemingly immobile, homunculi are never completely harmless until they're dead.

Ed stood before Scar and transmutated his blade again. As much as he wanted to run to Al, he knew this had to be taken care of first. Everyone else was already gathered around the younger Elric, trying to make sense of what happened. They could speculate, but only the Elric brothers knew the real truth.

"F-Fool…" Scar coughed. "To sacrifice…your own brother…to kill me…"

Ed frowned. "Al isn't going to die." He kneeled down. "…I'm sorry." His sharp blade sliced through the homunculus easily, and, once removed, Scar dropped onto the ground with a heavy thud. After a moment's remorse, he stood and rushed over to his brother. "Al!" He pushed Russell aside and dropped down beside the taller blonde.

"N-Nii-san…" He was shaking like a leaf and bleeding everywhere. "I-I'm sorry…nii-san…" Russell started ripping everyone's sleeves off to try and stop some of the bleeding.

"This isn't your fault, Al…it's mine. _I'm_ sorry…" _I shouldn't have…used you like that. Not…without knowing. Can you…live without the red stone? What…what have I done to you? _"I…I blew the mission…again…" he looked up at Roy and gave a small, apologetic smile.

Mustang's hand rested on Ed's shoulder. "We're going to finish it."

"We? What's all this we stuff? I have to help Al!"

"Everyone else will take care of him and get him to a hospital. We're finishing this. _We_-as in _you_ and _I_."

Ed gaped, and protested, even though he knew Roy meant business. "I'm not leaving Al!"

"Don't be a child."

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"The longer you argue with me, the worse Al's chances of being alright."

"I-" Ed cut himself short and looked down at his brother. "I'm sorry, Al…" He hugged the younger boy gently. "I'm…such a screw up."

Al mumbled "Nii-san…" Before the others picked him up and started off.

"You guys better be careful with him or you'll be sorry!"

"Ed!"

Called boy turned. "Winry? Why are you still here? You're supposed to go with them!"

"I…I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself! Everytime…you always do this! And then you act like it's no big deal! Like we shouldn't worry! It's always more dangerous than you tell us! That's why…that's why I can't leave you to do this alone!" The tears were overflowing before she could think to stop them.

Ed tried to give her a small smile. "I'm not by myself…"

Roy draped his arm over the short boy's shoulders and smirked at the pesky girl.

"D-Don't let him touch you, Ed! He's _gay_! And with _a child_! A _pedophile_!"

Roy shook with rage while barely stopping a wrench from crushing his beautiful face.

Ed simply blinked. "Where did you hear that?"

"Russell told me about it yesterday!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD DAMMIT!"

Now it was Winry's turn to blink. "I didn't say it was you…"

"Idiot, who else would it be?"

She gaped. "Y-You're…you're dating…wha…h-how…you and…you and…the _colonel_?" Winry pointed at Roy, who swatted her hand away, mumbling about how rude it is to point.

Ed hesitantly nodded. "I…have been, for a while now." he paused. "Sorry…I should have told you, I guess…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She looked down, shaking. "He…that guy….killed my parents! All because…all because he was _told _to! What kind of a human being can _kill_ others and not feel _anything_?"

Before Roy could explode, Ed intervened. "The people who gave him those orders…are the people you're talking about. Roy…he may be a _lot_ of things, but…not a murderer. You've never been in a real war, Winry! It's always…kill or be killed. If he didn't do it, they probably would have killed him, too! Maybe that doesn't justify it, but…that doesn't put him at blame either. I thought you'd forgiven him and gone past it, since that time at the river…"

"I…I can't…I can't ever forgive him! Especially when I've never…never heard an apology!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran away as fast as she could, to catch up with everyone else.

_An apology's all you want? How can that possibly make anything better? "Sorry for killing your parents."? It's not like…I don't live with the nightmares of what I've done. It's not like…I'm proud of myself. No…not proud-ashamed. I ahte myself for what I've done, but…you don't see it, do you? _Roy sighed. "Just the reaction I'd expect from someone like her."

Ed glared up at him. "'Someone like her'? What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Not only was she obviously in love with you, but…" He yawned and gave the short alchemist a bored look. "Oh, just that every time someone _doesn't_ do or say what she wants, she looks for a way to make it happen. In other words, she's still stuck in the phase of…" he leaned down to be eye level with Ed and made a funny face. "…'do what I want or I'm telling mommy.'" _I probably shouldn't make that joke…I was the one who killed her parents…and Ed doesn't have any, anymore. _

Ed didn't seem to take that into account, and laughed a little. "Like that time she wanted me to say that her auto mail is amazing-so she got someone to steal my watch."

"Or when she forgot to put a screw in your auto mail, which almost cost you your life, and blamed it on you for being reckless."

"Wha-_when_?"

"…I take it you didn't know about that."

"NO I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"Remember the incident at the fifth laboratory?"

Ed gaped. "It stopped working because she….she…" he growled. "Do you know how much _money _I paid to have it repaired so quickly?"

Roy quirked a brow, then sighed. "Anyway…we're not here to talk. With all the noise that's been made, I wouldn't be surprised if they new of our arrival already. Can we finish the mission this time, please?"

"Don't be such a bastard! The failed mission wasn't my fault." _You're the one acting all hunky-dory when we still haven't talked anything out. So what gives? _Ed stomped off for the door, his newfound anger driving him to tear this place apart. However, once he had opened it, the anger melted away, only to be replaced with a nauseous feeling.

_Bodies_. Human and animal alike. Torn into pieces, cut up, transmutated, mutilated, broken, and burned. The smell was almost enough to make you throw up, but along with the sight, Ed turned away and covered his face. It smelled of flesh…charred and rotting flesh.

"Ed…? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" _Nina…this is just like…what Tucker did._

All Roy could do was touch his shoulder gently. "Are you ready…? You don't _have_ to do this. I could-"

"I'm doing this." He frowned up at Roy. "I'm not letting them get away with it! You'll have to line the back wall with fire so they can't escape this time…"  
"…You realize we're dealing with other alchemists, correct? It could turn into one hell of a fight..."

He grinned murderously. "I'm counting on it."


	20. The One Behind It All

Sweet, almost done. The next one is simply the epilogue, that's why this one doesn't have much of a cliffhanger. This one was a lot of work to fix, too, and some parts I'm _still_ not pleased with. Also, for those who haven't seen to the end of the show, it might have a little bit of stuff you shouldn't know. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: The One Behind It All

Ed and Roy entered the room a second time and stepped up to the railing, once again peering down at the disgusting sight.

After a moment, Ed looked up at the Colonel. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Roy looked away with a sigh. "As much as I'd love to torch this place, the Fuhrer requested we try to keep it as much in tact as possible. And to detain everyone for questioning."

The blonde wasn't sure whether to be angry at Mustang or the Fuhrer, so it was natural he chose the person right in front of him. "What the hell are you _thinking_? What happened to never following irrational orders again?"

"So, you're telling me…the more logical, the more _rational_ thing to do in this situation…is to kill all of these people."

He was taken aback by that statement, and waited for Roy's piercing gaze, but it never came. Mustang kept his eyes elsewhere, and Ed wasn't sure whether he should be angry or hurt about it. "We _have_ to destroy this place…don't you understand? If the military gets this facility, they aren't going to shut it down. If they get the workers, they'll just make them _continue_ the research. If we hand this place over, it'll never stop!"

"Still no faith in the military or the new Fuhrer-or _me_, for that matter?"

"Of course not! What, are you going to shut your eyes and _pretend_ it didn't happen, like you did to the fifth laboratory and everything else?"

"You're not being fair, Full Metal."

Ed winced at the familiar name Roy often used to put distance between them and make their relationship purely professional for the moment. "What, not fair to the _military_? Since when-"

Roy finally looked at him. "Not fair to _me_, Edward! You're not being fair to ME!" When the blonde simply blinked in response, Mustang continued. "Do you understand what kind of position you're putting me in? What kind of _game_ is this? Am I suppose to choose you or the military? Is that it?"

"This isn't a _game_!"

"It certainly isn't." Roy averted his gaze again. "I turn a blind eye to some things because I _have _to-did you ever consider _that_? You told me that at the fifth laboratory, you had to choose between killing dozens of people, or sacrificing your brother. I'm sure that was the toughest call you ever had to make in your life, and I'm sure you remember how terrible it was to have to make that decision. This isn't much in comparison, I suppose-but dozens of lives are still at stake. On the one hand, I have what _you_ say, and on the other hand, I have the orders I was given. If this means sacrificing you or my military career…I refuse to choose either of them. And I'm going to show you…that I don't have to lose anything in order to gain something."

Ed watched him a moment, then frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to keep _you_, my _job_, and-"

"Stop bragging." He glared up at the tall Colonel. "What makes you think you even _have_ me?"

Roy ran his gloved fingers through Ed's hair gently and the blonde unconsciously leaned into the touch. Mustang then took his hand back and smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the fact that you didn't swat my hand away like you would do to anyone else?"

_Tricky bastard… _Ed growled. "What if I don't _want_ you?"

Roy leaned down to Ed's face as if to kiss him and whispered "We'll have to save this lover's quarrel for later."

He tried to fight down the blush that threatened to surface. "W-What the hell's your pro-"

"We've been noticed." He stood up straight once again and frowned at the scientists that were scrambling to draw circles and such. "I am colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. This facility is in violation of the laws on experimentation. If you all come quietly, no one will be harmed. If you do _not_-" Roy pulled Ed out of the way just in time to dodge a spike made from rock with alchemy.

"I guess they're resisting." The two starting running to dodge the various items coming at them-most of which were sharp. "What's your plan now, _genius_?"

A small smirk appeared on the colonel's face. "I never got to finish…if they resist, I blow this place up."

"Wha-" Ed tripped, but Roy pulled him along so he wouldn't become the next piece of rotting flesh around there. "I thought you had orders to follow?"

Roy shrugged as best as one can while running. "They never told me what to specifically do if I received heavy resistance and hostility-which means I do what _I_ feel is right."

They ducked behind a corner wall and stopped, panting. "Oh, come on, Colonel…you know _exactly_ what they expect you to do."

Roy quirked a brow. "Are you telling me I should change my mind?"

"No! I mean…no. It's just that-" A large spike came through the wall and was just above the small alchemist's head. For the third time in his life, he thanked whoever responsible that he was short as Roy pulled him along.

_I don't want to make this place fall down on top of us…_"What are you _waiting_ for, Full Metal?"

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh-right!" With a clap of his hands, he unleashed his wrath on the people below without pity or regret. _Nina and Alexander…all of you are no better than Shou Tucker. Maybe two years ago I wouldn't have killed **anyone** if I could help it, but…as long as you're alive, you'll do terrible things. Does that…justify me…? I could have killed Tucker right then, when I knew for sure what he had done. Is that the same?_

"Ed-look out!" But he warning came too late, as a spear of rock sliced through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Roy tried to break it, but to no avail. _If I make it explode, he could be hurt even more! _"What the hell were you doing just _standing there_?"

The blonde clapped weakly and touched the stone, making it crumble before he dropped to the ground. "Wasn't…watching…"

Roy frowned. "I understand that much." With a snap, nearly half the area burst into flames and chemicals exploded. The building could collapse at any time, but they couldn't allow anyone to leave. _What could you have been thinking about that would make you forget what you're doing?_

Suddenly, a whispered voice pulled both from their thoughts. "Edward…it's been a while." They turned their heads and the man formerly known as the Sewing Life Alchemist stood before them, still in his Chimera form.

Ed's eyes widened. "T-Tucker…?" _I thought he was going to stay in that warehouse with Nina's empty shell forever…_ "Why are you here?"

He smiled, and whispered. "I'm running this operation. With an infinite amount of research material, I could make Nina _really _come back. You see…I was happy with her for some time…but someone came to me…a boy. He told me if I joined the research, I could make Nina _real_. So you see, Edward…" several lab workers had come up behind Ed and Roy during Tucker's talk, and grabbed their arms behind their backs. "…I can't let you destroy this place. It's Nina's only hope."

_A…boy? But Christian said…he said he didn't know anything…just funded it in hopes to get the Philosopher's Stone. He…don't tell me that damn brat lied to me! _Ed struggled furiously. "Don't be stupid! Nina will _never_ come back! You can't-" He was punched in the stomach by another person working for the lab. "You can't…replace her…"

"That's why I'm not replacing her, Edward…I'm bringing her back. Two wonderful Alchemists…you two could bring her back."

Ed responded before Roy could add in his two cents. "Thanks, but no thanks. I tried that once, and nothing good ever came from it. I don't need _another_ sin to carry around with me."

"My apologies, Edward…I don't remember saying you had a choice."

"You can't make me help you!"

"Don't you want your little brother-Alphonse-to live?"

"A-Al…?"

Tucker nodded and smiled. "Yes. If you do not help us…he will surely die."

A woman in a lab coat stepped forward, next to Tucker. She'd look like everyone else, if not for her frilly renaissance dress underneath. "Your new found friend will be the one to do it." She smiled sadly. "However, the poor creature is defective…so when he comes back with your brother's lifeless body, he, too, shall be disposed of."

"Dante…?" Ed could recognize that she was still in Lyra's body, and apparently still after the Philosopher's Stone. The body had grown old rapidly, and Ed guessed that this is what Lyra would have looked like in her 80's. _Does that mean…Christian? Is he the defective Homunculus? But what does that mean? Defective…how? And he can do Alchemy! Not Al…not Al…after everything we went through to get him back…after all that work…I'll do anything-just don't hurt Al! _"I-" But Ed was cut off when Roy snapped and set the guy holding him on fire, and quickly did the same to the younger woman holding Ed. The small blonde clapped and sent a fist of rock towards Tucker and Dante.

"Oh my…" the old hag smoothed back her hair. "This is troublesome, isn't it?" But by simply holding her hand out, the fist broke into a million tiny pieces. "Shou…release Gluttony."

"B-But he has no mind…"

"We'll be gone before he can even try to eat us. Release him-unless you would rather stay here and _die_?"

Tucker shook his head frantically and jumped over the rail, landing safely on the ground below…somehow. It most likely had something to do with the animal he was combined with. He sprinted to a glass cage and opened it, releasing the same fat, mindless Homunculi from nearly two years ago. He was mutated in some way, now bigger than before, with two heads.

"What the hell is happening, Ed!"_ I've never seen that woman before…or that..thing._

"This brings back unwanted memories…" he frowned. "I'll explain later."

The two continued attacking Dante, but to no avail. She smiled. "You don't think you could actually beat _me, _do you? I've been practicing alchemy for over 400 _years_!"

Ed wasn't surprised, but Roy was. He gaped while the small blonde sent his next attack, and because of this, his reaction was delayed. He snapped his fingers as she went to break the fist into pieces. Apparently is was easier for her to handle two powerful alchemic attacks at once, rather than two badly timed, because as the rock broke, she was consumed by flames. It almost seemed too easy as Gluttony approached the burning body, sniffing, before pulling it apart. He happily ate the corpse, hardy acknowledging that it was on fire.

Ed looked away from the sickening scene. Roy had no time for such things, however, and was busy trying to set a dodging Chimera, known as Shou Tucker, on fire.

"Stay still, dammit!"

"Roy…"

"What?" The man still didn't look away as he tried to predict Tucker's direction changes in advance.

"Will you cut that out? We have a problem!"

Mustang finally looked. "What is-" he stopped as Gluttony watched them hungrily, the saliva dripping from his tongue making holes in the metal catwalk.

"Gluttony…" It looked to Ed as if it actually understood its name anymore. "Down there is a really _big_ meal-he'd taste better than us."

Roy gaped. "_That's_ your master plan?"

"You got a _better_ one?"

"As a matter of fact…" Mustang smirked. "I do." He snapped and set the fat Homunculus on fire. In its panic, it rand and smashed through the railing. Landing on the ground had put the fire out, and he soon got up as if nothing had happened, chasing after the chimera while his burning flesh rebuilt itself. Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder, causing the boy to wince, and he withdrew his hand. "…sorry. Let's get out of here and knock this place down."

The blonde nodded hesitantly, and they calmly exited out the way they had come in, as if nothing had happened. From outside, rock and flame broke the building apart until it was nothing more than a hole in the ground-Gluttony and Tucker could not be found. Suddenly very tired with, the adrenaline leaving his body, Ed plopped down and leaned against a small piece of wall that was still standing. Roy did the same.

"Care to tell me what was really going on in there?"

Ed looked down as if the dirt was interesting. "It's a long story…"

"I have a lot of time."

The blonde sighed, seeing no way out of it. "I was too stupid to think of it at the time, but…the only way there could have been a Homunculus Rose and Scar was if Dante made them."

"The same Dante you fought two years ago?"

Ed nodded. "The same one-still even in Lyra's body. But her soul was rotting, that's why the body aged so quickly. She brought Rose back because that was the body she originally wanted to take. And Scar was the one who made the Philosopher's Stone. Al used it to bring me back, so I guess it makes sense she'd need another one to get a new body. Al…wasn't exactly made from the stone, but that's hard to explain." He waved it off with his auto mail hand. "What _I'm_ worried about, is that she implied that Christian is a Homunculus, but…how can that be? He was too…"

"She did say he was '_defective_'…"

"But that could mean anything. His wounds didn't heal quickly on their own…"

Roy thought for a moment. "Didn't you tell me, for your report, that he helped you kill the Homunculus that looked like Rose?"

"Yeah, he did…what does that mean-dammit! I forgot! Al!" He stood, but Roy quickly pulled him back down. "What the hell are you doing? I need to help Al!"

"He has others there to protect him, doesn't he?"

Ed relaxed a little. "Well, yeah…"

"Then tell me the rest. What was Gluttony?"

"He was a normal Homunculus…but after Lust was defeated by the old Wrath, he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Homunculi have no soul…but they have a mind. And Dante took that away so he would blindly kill everyone unless you were careful. I didn't know that either of them had made it out alive…"

"Nii-san!"

Ed blinked and looked up. "Al?"

Sure enough, the younger boy and their friends were running towards them. Al kneeled down. "Nii-san! You're bleeding! Colonel, you are, too!"  
The short alchemist blinked again. "Al…you're supposed to be in the hospital. What happened to…"

Russell shrugged. "We dragged him all the way there and suddenly the holes heal up like they were never even made. He was unconscious for a little while, but then he woke up and was perfectly fine. That Christian, on the other hand…"

"What happened to him?"

"He must have run away, Nii-san! He just disappeared!"

Fletcher held out a paper to Ed. "This was in my pocket, though. I don't know how it got there. Think it's from him?"

It read: _I couldn't. I'm sorry._

Ed smiled a little. _He was defective because…he was too kind, too emotional, too… human. _"Let's get out of here."

"Nii-san, what about Christian?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. Maybe...he went home…"


	21. Epilogue

I added a bonus to the beginning of the epilogue. Originally, I never mentioned anything about Christian…but now that I think about it, it makes sense to reveal _some_ things to you. The rest…you'll have to decide for yourself. I made the ending scene more graphic, but there is no actual lemon to it, so…Thanks for putting up with me, guys! Revisiting my old story and making it better…it's been a trip!

* * *

Epilogue

Ed looked up Christian the very next day at work, only to find that the boy had died nearly a year earlier of _unknown_ causes. But Ed knew-it was impossible to perform a human transmutation on your own and live to tell about it. Someone had, from there, made him into a homunculus, himself. Then, he returned to his home, looking too much like the original for anyone to question it. At first Ed had been convinced Christian had lost his eye from the transmutation, but when he thought about it, that was impossible-it would take more than that small sacrifice to do a human transmutation. Going back to the fact that Christian's wounds healed slowly like a human's, one could also assume if something happened to his eye, it would scar over, like a human. He could, however, figure out no possible way to explain why Christian could do alchemy. With how human he was, the only logical explination, was that they were, with all their testing, getting better and better and making homunculi. Dante wasn't interested in making them more human…so who was _really_ funding all of it?

* * *

Ed sighed lightly as he tried again to pull the large box out to the parking lot.

"Having trouble, shorty?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL HE COULD BE CRUSHED BY A PAPER WEIGHT?"

The offender laughed from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want help or not?"

Ed growled. "There should be a transmutation for making things lighter than they are without destroying the contents."

"Well, I suppose I could just set it on fire and we could buy you new things…"

"…really?"

Roy nodded. "Sure, Ed…but I'm not paying for it."

Ed's shoulders slumped for a moment. "…asshole…" He started another fight with the box. The raven-haired man let it go on for a few minutes before he climbed up and pulled the box away from the short-tempered blonde.

"Um…thanks, Roy."

"No problem. I'm sure if you were tall enough, you would have thrown it out the window already."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ed ran after the taller alchemist and, as soon as the box was safely in the car, he jumped him.

"…you're so light you can't even knock me over?"

"SHUT UP! Asshole."

"Can't come up with new insults for me either?"

"I'm waiting for an opportunity to present itself!" Ed let go of Roy and glared up at him.

Roy smirked, not worried about the glare at all, as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "I guess that makes you a walking opportunity."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME EASY?"

"Easy to make fun of."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed threw a few punches, all of which the Colonel blocked. "Remind me again why I'm moving in with an asshole like you?"

"Actually, I think you're moving in _because_ of my asshole. Except, you're too small to be on top."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Nii-san!"

Ed stopped mid-punch and blinked, before slowly turning around. "Yeah, Al?"

The younger, yet taller, boy looked nervously up at Roy before grabbing Ed's arm and pulling him a few feet away. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you two fight an awful lot…"

Ed grinned nervously. "No worries, Al! We're just kidding around!"

"Kidding? Nii-san-"

"Come on, Al. Don't worry about it. If anything goes wrong, this'll be the first place I go."

"Promise, nii-san?"

"I promise, Al."

They hugged briefly before Russell, Fletcher, and Havoc appeared.

Jean pulled his coat off immediately. "It's roasting out here!" He also immediately pulled out a cigarette, which Russell smacked out of his hand.

"I told you not to do that around me!"

"But we're outside!"

"And do you notice which way the wind is blowing?"

"Then stand on my left."

Russell glared up at him, though he wasn't much shorter.

_**Everybody's** gay…_Ed still couldn't get over the idea, but grinned. "Maybe you should move in with Havoc."

The taller blonde wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Not until he quits smoking." He smiled at Ed, sadly, and held out a box. "You missed this one."

Roy took it with a nod, then placing it in his car with the rest.

Once free of it, Russell opened his arms and grabbed Ed in a hug. "I'll miss you, idiot."

"Yeah…Russ, do you still-"

"It'll pass…in time."

They let go and Ed grinned at Fletcher this time. "Take care of Al, huh?"

"Nii-san!"

Ed's grin widened before the car horn pierced everyone's ears. "Guess that's my cue!" They all watched sadly as Ed climbed into the car. But when he looked back at them, he smiled. "Geez, it's not like I'm leaving for good or something! I'm just a few blocks that way!" He points. "You guys better come visit sometimes!"

Russell smirked. "Same for you, Ed."

* * *

Ed plopped down onto 'his' bed after many long hours of unpacking, a big meal, and plenty of goofing around.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." Roy sat down on the edge of the bed.

The small blonde grinned. "Got something in mind?"

Roy quirked a brow. "Do you?"

"Well…there's only one thing that could make this night better."

Roy half expected Ed to say ice cream, or something silly like that, but the deeply passionate kiss he received was a pleasant surprise. As their tongues danced, Roy's eager hands slipped under Ed's shirt, caressing his silky skin as he pulled up the offending material. The kiss was broken as Roy removed the shirt completely, before pushing Ed onto his back and attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

The blonde moaned softly in response and his hands began undressing Roy without much thought needed. The older man's kisses trailed down Ed's body, stopping to have his tongue pay extra attention to the scars from the auto mail on the boy's shoulder. After that, he took his time kissing and licking Ed's nipples, until he hardened the supple skin.

The small blonde's pants were getting more and more uncomfortable as he removed Roy's shirt and gladly returned the arousing treatment. Roy moaned with want and worked on freeing Ed from his confinement. When both pairs of pants were gone, they grinded their hips together, both taking great pleasure the friction it caused.

When at last all of the unwanted material was gone from between them, Roy pulled the rubber band out of Ed's hair, running his fingers through the silky tousles.

The blonde tried to control his breathing again. "Do you…think I should try…to get my limbs back?"

Roy smiled a bit and shook his head. "No…"

"Why? Doesn't it…bother you?"

Roy shook his head again. "You're perfect the way you are…" He planted several more gentle kisses in random places. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life…"

"And…what if you found someone more beautiful than me?" Unable to help it, Ed frowned a little.

The raven-haired man smiled again and whispered to Ed's ear "There is _no one _more beautiful…" He nipped the blonde's earlobe and carefully leaned over, reaching into the drawer of the night stand, and withdrawing the small bottle of lube he kept there…

* * *

After their breathing steadied and their hearts calmed, Ed let out a big yawn.

"Tired already? I was hoping for seconds…"

"Maybe I should have listened to Winry's warning about you…"

Roy quirked a brow. "She just wants you for herself. What did she tell you? That I'm a pedophile?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

"Ah, come on, Ed…what's a few years?"


End file.
